Beautiful Mess
by Caskett23A
Summary: Kate Beckett tiene 27 años./ -¿Estás bien, señorita? –le pregunta un hombre entrado en años, tocándole el brazo lo que le hace dar un respingo/ -Por favor, tengo una hija –dice mientras busca en su bolso-. Mírela –le muestra una foto donde sale su pequeña-. No tengo dinero. No… necesito el trabajo. Necesito ganar dinero-. /-Somos de Servicios Sociales. –Dice Richard Castle
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola de nuevo! La primera sorprendida de estar por aquí de nuevo soy yo.**

**No sé cuántos "primeros capítulos" he escrito durante esta semana. Capítulos que luego detestaba, peeero, otra vez, releyendo artículos de Ana Pastor –cosa que le agradezco- he encontrado la inspiración y me ha ayudado a dar forma a esta nueva idea. Idea que me ha gustado y no cómo la de esos primeros capítulos que no han llegado a más. Es más, me ha gustado tanto que lo he subido, me había dicho a mí misma que el próximo fic que escribiera, no lo subiría hasta tenerlo acabado y ¡mira! Necesitaba compartirlo. Solo espero que a vosotros también os guste.**

**La foto se ve un poco bastante mal. En mi twitter podéis encontrarla - /CaskettSK – por si queréis verla mejor. **

**No os entretengo más. Ya me contaréis si os ha gustado o no.**

**Capítulo 1**

Kate Becketttiene 27 años. Cuenta los días como losas de cemento desde hace demasiado tiempo. Los cuenta desde hace exactamente 36 meses. Desde entonces vive sin madre y se hace cargo de su padre. Desde hace 36 meses las noches se le solapan. Ya casi no recuerda cómo era su vida antes. Ya casi no recuerda cómo era su carácter ni que era una mujer divertida. Ya solo reserva la sonrisa para su hija de 2 años. Pero ni siquiera ella ha conseguido que desaparezca la sensación de náusea que tiene desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta. Las horas han perdido su sentido. Antes se sentía triste. Ahora ya solo es capaz de mascar su tristeza sin ponerle nombre. No cuenta lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero quienes la rodean lo saben. No da detalles, pero quienes la conocen saben que la palabra _infierno_ se queda bastante corta para describir lo que piensa.

Sus manos tiemblan. Siente… siente una opresión en el pecho. Le falta el aire y empieza a sentirse mareada. Necesita sentarse pero está en mitad de la calle. Lleva una de sus manos a su pecho –a la altura de su corazón- e intenta normalizar su respiración. No logra conseguirlo. Tiene ganas de vomitar. Se limpia el sudor de la frente. Todo el mundo empieza a mirarle por culpa del sonido de sus hipidos.

-¿Estás bien, señorita? –le pregunta un hombre entrado en años, tocándole el brazo lo que le hace dar un respingo. Asiente, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que le ha dicho esa persona. No quiere la ayuda de nadie. Solo necesita estar sola. La mira con pena y sigue su camino.

Después de caminar durante unos metros más, ve un callejón a su derecha. No lo duda, se dirige hacia él y se adentra lo suficiente como para perderse de la vista de los transeúntes –sin importarle que dos personas estén trapicheando –seguramente- con drogas al final de él-.

Se recalca en la pared y se deja caer entre unas cajas, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. ¿Cómo ha podido llegar a esta situación? ¿Cómo su padre puede seguir sin ver el daño que les está haciendo? Se pregunta retóricamente, -pues sabe que no va a obtener respuestas- mientras deja salir esas lágrimas que lleva varias horas reteniendo.

XXXX

_Algunos días antes…_

No debe de tener más de dos años. Mide menos de un metro. Llora en silencio. Sorbe las lágrimas y parpadea con fuerza como queriendo borrar los últimos recuerdos; lo que está viendo. Los rizos de su castaña melena se mueven al ritmo de su agitada respiración. La raya del pelo perfectamente hecha en el centro. Un lazo azul decorando su pequeña cabeza. Mira hacia los lados. En cualquier lugar donde ponga la vista encuentra lo mismo. Hombres. Armas. Su abuelo en el suelo. Y a su madre recibir un golpe tras otro. Dolor. El sonido que escucha desde hace un rato también es el mismo. Llantos. Gritos. Dolor.

Entre las manos sujeta con fuerza algo parecido a un bolso. Quizá de su madre. Lo suelta. Grita. Patalea. Un hombre la empuja. La tira al suelo. Y ella, ya solo puede llora en silencio.

XXXX

_3 horas antes…_

Coge las gafas con la mano derecha y limpia con una esquina de la camiseta los cristales empañados. Vuelve a colocarlas en su sitio. Avanza un par de pasos mientras se ajusta las patillas y se sienta en la única silla que queda vacía. Van entrando con una cadencia suave pero a la vez dramática. Casi no mira entre a nadie. Se escapa alguna sonrisa amable que no evita el destello permanente de tristeza en su mirada. Suspira. Es su turno. Se levanta despacio intentado mantenerse tranquila.

-Buenos días. –Saluda al hombre que está detrás del escritorio de madera.

-Siéntese. –Le ordenada sin saludarla-. He leído su currículum -la mira por encima de sus viejas gafas-. También, he hablado con algunos de sus antiguos jefes, ya sabes, por tanto cambio de trabajos en los últimos meses-. Frunce los labios-. No has salido bien parada. No tienen queja de usted como empleada pero… sí sobre su padre, sobre esos hombres que van a buscarla-. –Se quita las gafas y las deja sobre el papel que antes tenía entre sus manos. Ese que tiene el nombre de Katherine Beckett-. Lo siento, pero ésta es una empresa seria y no queremos vernos involucrados en temas como esos.

Kate intenta articular alguna palabra pero solo consigue que su labio inferior tiemble y sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Ha escuchado las mismas frases en todas sus anteriores entrevistas de trabajo.

-Por favor, tengo una hija –dice mientras busca en su bolso-. Mírela –le muestra una foto donde sale su pequeña-. No tengo dinero. No… necesito el trabajo. Necesito ganar dinero-. Le ruega pero el hombre parece impasible.

-Lo siento pero debe irse-. La echa señalándole la puerta.

XXXX

Hay semanas en las que confirma que su capacidad de sorpresa sigue intacta. Semanas en las que, a pesar de las decepciones, se reafirma en que creer en el ser humano es una forma necesaria de estar en la vida. Semanas en las que la vida te vuelva a demostrar que hay valores y valores y que hay personas que, aun pudiendo elegir caminos previsibles, escogen vías esperanzadoras. Semanas en las que se reconcilia con el mundo, con su trabajo, por escenas como las que ha vivido a primera hora del día.

El padre que anteponía las drogas a su hijo, ha aceptado su ingreso en una clínica de desintoxicación, justamente cuando empezabais a dar ese caso por perdido. Y es que hay veces que la vida te sorprende para bien. Sonríe, feliz. Porque por fin ese niño va a dejar de recibir palizas. Y sí, el camino va a ser duro y tendrá que vivir con una familia de acogida durante los meses que dure el tratamiento de su padre. Pero ya tiene esperanzas, esperanzas de una vida mejor.

-Hey, Rick –lo llama su compañero. –Tenemos un nuevo caso. –Lo informa, tendiéndole el expediente con la poca información que, por ahora, tienen-. Ha llamado su vecina. Por lo visto, no tienen dinero ni para comer. Llevan meses sin luz y es muy común escuchar gritos y algún que otro disparo en su casa.

-¿Y la niña? –pregunta mirando los papeles que antes le ha dado Ryan, más que su compañero, su amigo.

-Suele llorar bastante. Asustada-. Ladea la cabeza-. Parece ser que el problema está en el abuelo, no en la madre.

-¿Y su padre? –inquiere, revisando los pocos datos. Ryan se encoge de hombros.

-La vecina no lo ha mencionado.

-Bien. Pues vayamos a esa casa. –Dice poniéndose de pie y colocándose la chaqueta. –Vayamos a averiguarlo nosotros.

XXXX

-¿Papá? –pregunta, rezando a ese Dios en el que no cree para que no haya salido a beber otra vez. O peor aún, a meterse en más problemas. -¿Papá? –insiste pero no obtiene ningún resultado. –Papá… -suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sale de su casa y sube dos pisos para ir a buscar a su hija a lo de su vecina. En esa en la que sabe que puede confiarle a su hija cuando tiene que ir a trabajar, o a buscar trabajo.

-Cariño, -saluda a su hija que está en los brazos de la mujer cuyo pelo blanco delata que ya está en la última etapa de la vida-. ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunta, envolviéndola en sus brazos y besando su frente. La niña la mira con una sonrisa pero sigue jugueteando con el muñequito que tiene entre sus manos-. ¿Cómo se ha portado? –Se dirige ahora a su vecina.

-Muy bien. Ya sabes que es un ángel-. Le contesta, acariciando el pelo de la pequeña.

-Sí –sonríe, mirando a su hija con total adoración. –Lo es-. Besa de nuevo a su pequeña-. Gracias por cuidarla-. Le agradece con una sonrisa, algo triste.

-De nada. Y ¡Katherine! –la llama antes de que se vaya-. Ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho, las quiero mucho y que me preocupa por vosotras-. La joven asiente. –Y sabes que nunca haría nada que pueda dañarlas-. Vuelve a asentir. –Que no se te olvide-. Le pide y Kate frunce el ceño ante esas palabras. No las entiende. No en ese contexto.

Vuelve a bajar esos dos pisos que separan su casa de la de la vecina pero antes que pueda abrir la puerta, escucha de nuevo su nombre.

-¿Katherine Beckett? –Cuando se da la vuelta se encuentra con dos hombres de ojos azules. Van bien vestidos. No se parecen a esos hombres que van a buscarla para rendirle cuentas por las deudas de su padre.

-Yo… -empieza a temblar, ha aprendido a no fiarse de nadie- yo no tengo dinero. Miren, si mi padre…

-Somos de Servicios Sociales. –La informa el hombre más alto. Ella se calla, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. –Hemos recibido una llamada. Al parecer, su hija –señala a la pequeña que está en los brazos de su madre- no está siendo bien atendida.

La boca de Beckett se abre. Sus ojos se nublan y sus piernas no parecen ser los suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerla en esos momentos.

-¡No, no, por favor, no me la quiten! –Grita, apretando fuertemente a su hija contra su pecho.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Sigo o lo dejo en el cajón desastre como a esos "primeros capítulos"? **

**Por si queréis participar, soy lo peor para poner nombres, puedo estar horas buscando uno que me guste. Como os habréis fijado, o no, la niña no tiene nombre. Así que ¿alguna sugerencia? xD ¡Gracias de antemano! **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! **

**Antes que nada quería agradeceros por la acogida que le habéis dado. No me lo esperaba, así que ¡muchísimas gracias!**

**También tengo que agradecer a: MyDreamComeTrue por el trabajo que ha hecho corrigiéndome el capítulo. De nuevo, gracias **

**A los que habéis participado con la elección de nombre –primero gracias-, al final ha sido una amiga quien lo ha elegido. Les dije los nombres que me habíais puesto –y que no había utilizado-. ¡Ya descubriréis un poco más abajo cuál es!**

**Creo que no me dejo nada más por decir. Solo una última cosa: espero que os guste **

**Capítulo 2**

-No, no se la vamos a quitar. Escúcheme -se calla y traga saliva para aclararse la garganta. No sabe por qué, pero la tristeza y el dolor que reflejan los ojos de la mujer que tienen en frente le calan más de lo normal, mucho más de lo que deberían-, no vamos a quitársela. Sólo queremos hablar con usted y realizar una evaluación de la situación en la que en realidad está viviendo su hija.

Kate sigue mirándolo sin confiar plenamente en las palabras de ese hombre. No lo conoce. Además, los Servicios Sociales son conocidos por separar a sus hijos de sus padres. Sí, la mayoría de las veces lo hacen porque los niños son maltratados, pero ese no es el caso. Ella quiere más que a nada a su hija y nunca la maltrataría. Aunque lo que ella no sabe, es que existen varios tipos de maltrato. Maltrato no es solo pegar o insultar, va mucho más allá de eso.

-Señora Beckett –añade su compañero-, no vamos a quitársela, de verdad. Ese no es nuestro objetivo. Nuestro objetivo es asegurarnos del bienestar de su hija. Sé que la imagen que puede tener de nosotros le hace desconfiar pero, créame, no es así. Nosotros queremos trabajar con usted y con su familia para buscar solución a los problemas que puedan tener.

-Exacto –agrega-. Mi nombre es Richard Castle –se presenta extendiéndole la mano-, y éste es mi compañero Kevin Ryan.

La mujer deja de apretar a su hija contra su pecho, agarrándola sólo con una mano para poder estrechar las manos de los dos hombres que se acaban de presentar.

-¿Podemos pasar adentro? –le pregunta, señalando la puerta que está a su izquierda.

-Sí –asiente con voz débil.

Por mucho que le hayan dicho que no se la van a llevar, no puede de dejar de sentir miedo. La vida le ha enseñado que no puede fiarse de nadie y que un paso en falso puede conducirla al peor de los destinos. Y no puede equivocarse, su hija es su todo; es su vida.

Kevin y Richard comienzan a pasear sus ojos por la sala nada más entrar ésta en su visión. El rubio, Ryan, hace una mueca de desagrado al ver lo que tiene delante: botellas de alcohol esparcidas por toda la habitación, ropa y objetos tirados por el suelo, suciedad, entre un largo etcétera. Suspira y saca una libreta para tomar nota.

Kate, al darse cuenta, mira al otro hombre, al moreno alto, de ojos azules.

-Yo… Yo acabo de llegar. No estaba t…tan mal cuando me fui. De verdad -asegura, dejándose caer en el malogrado sofá-. Ahora mismo me pondré a limpiarlo -deja a la niña sentada a su lado y se levanta para empezar a ordenar.

Para sorpresa de los adultos, la pequeña, se pone de pie, resbalando por el cojín del sofá. Se acerca a Richard con el ceño fruncido y patea su pierna con toda la fuerza que puede, haciendo un ruidito por el esfuerzo.

-¡Hayle! -dice su nombre en tono de enfado pero su hija solo la abraza, rodeando las piernas de su madre con sus pequeños bracitos.

-No se preocupe. Siéntese -le quita importancia al gesto de la cría y acaricia su pelo castaño-. Antes de que comience a limpiar, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.

Quita la camiseta sucia y un trozo de algo -que no consigue descifrar a qué pertenecía- de una silla un poco destartalada, para sentarse en un ángulo de 80 grados a su derecha. Mientras tanto, el rubio sigue inspeccionando la sala.

–Kate, ¿puedo llamarla Kate? –pregunta para no cometer un error. Ésta asiente-. Como le dije antes, hemos recibido una llamada. Esta persona considera que su hija no está viviendo en buenas condiciones y… -mira a su alrededor.

Kate suspira pero, sin embargo, no lo niega.

-Sé que estas no son las mejores condiciones para que viva una niña, menos una niña tan pequeña, pero intento hacer todo lo que puedo -se limpia una lágrima que se ha escapado traicionera de sus ojos.

-Estoy seguro de eso. No lo estoy poniendo en duda, pero…

-Eso no cuenta, ¿no?

El trabajador social, niega.

-No del todo. Cuenta si ese esfuerzo sirviera para algo, si se notarán cambios, aunque fueran pequeños. Y por eso estoy yo aquí, para ayudarle a conseguirlos.

Ella asiente.

-Haré todo lo que me diga. Yo no puedo perderla -confiesa antes de besar el pelo de su hija.

-Me alegra escuchar que está dispuesta a empezar a recorrer este camino -le sonríe pero sólo consigue una leve mueca por su parte-. Con su colaboración todo será más fácil y rápido.

Aunque sabe que no debería tomarse tal confianza, toma una de las manos de la mujer entre las suyas, intentando así, transmitirle un poco de optimismo, de esperanza, de alegría.

La muchacha no retira su mano como el temía, sino que lo mira directamente a los ojos. Y en ese momento, Richard Castle pueden ver cuán hermosos son a pesar del todo el dolor y sufrimiento que hay en ellos.

-Empecemos con las preguntas, pues -comenta en un tono más distendido-. ¿Tiene trabajo?

El rubio se coloca detrás de su compañero para comenzar a apuntar toda la información que les servirá para luego hacer el diagnóstico y diseñar la intervención.

-No –tarda unos segundos en responder-. Pero estoy buscando trabajo.

Castle asiente.

-¿Es la propietaria del departamento o está de alquiler? –pregunta.

-De alquiler -responde, tragando saliva, pues sabes que eso complica las cosas.

-Bien. ¿Cómo pagas las rentas?

Otra pregunta complicada de responder.

-Con mi trabajo… me refiero al que tenía -se lleva una mano a la frente, frotándosela con preocupación.

-¿Y ahora?

Kate resopla ante la pregunta.

-Ahora –la muchacha se encoge de hombros – es… Ahora no. Hace dos meses que no le pago a la casera -Rick asiente-; si no le pago este mes, tendré que abandonar el departamento.

-¿Tiene alguna solución para solventar ese problema? –Ella niega; otra vez sus ojos se han inundado de lágrimas-. Bueno, pues la encontraremos -le sonríe amablemente-. Sé que la siguiente pregunta puede resultar difícil pero tengo que hacérsela. –Ella asiente-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que estés en esta situación?

Beckett respira hondo.

–Mi madre fue asesinada hace tres años. La atracaron -sus ojos desciende hasta sus zapatos.

-Lo siento –coloca una mano sobre su hombro.

-Gracias -le devuelve la mirada.

-No quiero indagar en la llaga pero… sé que para llegar a una situación así… Mire, las personas pasamos por 5 situaciones espantosas que nos cambian la vida, y para llegar a esta situación de inclusión, debes de haber pasado dos a la vez, como mínimo. Una, podemos superarla con esfuerzo, dos… nos dejan hecho polvo. ¿Qué fue lo otro que pasó?

Kate suspira.

–Mi padre… Él cayó en el alcohol. Lo perdió todo en pocos meses, empezó a tener deudas y a meterse en problemas.

Richard asiente en señal de que la está escuchando.

-Por eso las constantes peleas y gritos de los que nos han informado, ¿no?

-Sí. Esos hombres a los que mi padre les debe dinero vienen a buscarlo aquí. También han ido a mis trabajos para que yo les pague; por eso los pierdo, o directamente no me contratan.

-Entiendo -dice, abriendo la boca para preguntar algo pero la cierra de nuevo, no está seguro de que sea un buen momento. Quizás más adelante tengan la suficiente confianza como para realizarle preguntas más comprometidas-. Encontraremos la forma de arreglar eso. ¿Dónde está su padre?

-No lo sé –se encoge de hombros-. Fui a una entrevista de trabajo y cuando he llegado no estaba.

-¿Y el padre de su hija? ¿Qué hay de él? –Kate suspira, rascándose la cabeza.

-Tampoco lo sé. Se fue hace mucho. Apenas aguantaba la situación y cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, simplemente se fue -contesta, mirando a su hija que no deja de observar a Rick con odio.

-¿Tenéis dinero para comer, tenéis comida? –pregunta.

-Algo -suspira.

-¿Algo?

-Tengo algo de leche y un poco de galletas para Haley -comida que ha escondido, pues sabe que de estar a la vista, ya no existiría.

-¿Y para usted?

Kate se encoge de hombros.

-Tampoco tengo mucha hambre.

-Pero tiene que comer -le dice, mirándola de manera analítica. Está realmente delgada y sus ojeras son la señal de que apenas duerme por las noches-; tienes que cuidar tu salud, Kate.

-Si alguien tiene que quedarse sin comer seré yo, no ella –comenta, mirando a su hija. Le retira una hebra de pelo de la cara; la niña relaja los músculos de su cara ante el contacto de los dedos de su madre.

-Pero ella la necesita fuerte y sana. Kate –la llama para que lo mire a los ojos-, yo estoy aquí para ayudarla. Estamos aquí para ayudarla –se corrige mirando a su compañero por encima de su hombro-. Vamos a ayudarla para que os podáis alimentar bien, para que encuentres trabajo; y también podemos ayudarla con el problema de alcoholismo de su padre. Claro, él tiene que estar de acuerdo con eso, si no, no podremos hacer mucho.

-Yo he intentado hablar muchas veces con él sobre eso y se niega. No creo que consiga convencerlo de lo contrario -suspira, entrelazando sus dedos entre sí-. Él no ve más allá del alcohol; es capaz de todo para conseguirlo. No creo que sea tan fácil sacarlo de ahí cuando él ni siquiera lo ve como un problema.

-Lo intentaré y, si dado el caso, no acepta nuestra ayuda, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Va a seguir a su lado o va a luchar por salir de todo esto? –inquiere, sabiendo que la respuesta que le dé puede cambiarlo todo. Seguir al lado de su padre en esas condiciones sólo puede llevarla a lo peor y a que su hija termine viviendo en otro lugar y con otra gente. Lejos de su lado.

Sin embargo, Kate no contesta. Se limita a tapar su cara con sus manos y a bufar. Es una pregunta difícil de contestar. ¿Cómo va a dejar a su padre solo metido en toda en esa mierda? Sabe que si lo hace, estaría totalmente perdido; pero y si no lo hace…ella y su hija serán quienes paguen las consecuencias.

-Kate –la llama después de unos segundos.

-No lo sé –contesta, comenzando a alterarse-. No lo sé. Si lo dejo, terminará muerto y ya perdí a mi madre. No puedo perderlo también a él -lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus labios comienzan a temblar. Está intentando no llorar pero no lo está logrando-. No es tan fácil -se pone de pie y lleva una de sus manos a la boca. Su hija la sigue y también se pone de pie a su lado.

-Está bien. Tranquila -coloca una de sus manos sobre su brazo-. Ya veremos cómo le hacemos si algo así sucede. Tranquila –le repite-. ¿Cuándo podría hablar con él?

En ese mismo momento comienzan a escucharse gritos y golpes en la pared del pasillo. El ruido es cada vez más fuerte y se oye más cerca, hasta que la puerta se abre dando un golpe en la pared a causa de toda la fuerza con la que ha sido empujada.

Unos hombres musculosos y vestidos de cuero comienzan a entrar. Uno de ellos sujeta al que se supone que es el padre de Kate por el cuello del abrigo, estampándolo contra el mueble más cercano. El hombre emite un grito de dolor por el fuerte golpe recibido en la espalda.

-¡Dejadle! –Grita Beckett, corriendo hacia donde está su padre-. Por favor, ¡suéltalo! –Pero el hombre la mira con asco y vuelve a arremeter contra el mueble con el cuerpo del viejo señor Beckett. Entonces, ésta pone sus manos sobre los puños cerrado del hombre que tiene agarrado a su padre, intentando que lo suelte pero uno de sus compañeros se acerca a ella y la coge de los brazos, tirándola al suelo. Alza una de sus manos para golpearla en la cara mientras que su hija corre hacia su madre.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas! **

**Es un capítulo bastante teórico, por así decirlo. Si no entendéis algo o no os ha quedado claro, preguntarme y yo con os gusto os lo intentaré explicar mejor.**

**Para el caso y todo esto de Haley y los servicios sociales, me rijo por las leyes españolas y su modo de intervención. En USA no sé exactamente cómo va, en España tengo algo de idea, así que... De todas formas, voy a reducir todo lo posible intentando que quede de manera lógica y no se vuelva un tostón. **

**PD: gracias a MYDREAMSCOMETRUE por la corrección del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 3**

-¡No! ¡Haley! –Grita Kate con el terror reflejado en su rostro-. ¡Haley! –grita otra vez, acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de su hija, pasando muy despacio sus manos trémulas por el cuerpo de su niña, como si temiera hacerle más daño.

-Llama a una ambulancia, Ryan. Deprisa –le pide Rick, agachándose al lado de Beckett-. Déjame mirar si tiene pulso –dice mientras acerca dos de sus dedos al cuello de la pequeña.

Y es que todo ha ocurrido demasiado rápido. La bofetada alcanzó a la niña en vez de a Kate. Haley se interpuso entre el cuerpo de su madre y la mano de aquel hombre, que había salido corriendo –junto con sus compañeros- nada más ver caer y golpearse la cabeza a la niña contra la esquina del mueble en el que, con anterioridad, habían empotrado a su abuelo. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ni a Kevin ni a Rick les dio tiempo de reaccionar para frenar el golpe.

-Tiene pulso –informa un aliviado Richard.

-Mi niña –susurra Kate, retirándole el pelo de la cara, manchándose sus propios dedos de la sangre de su hija, lo que hizo que su llanto aumentase al vérsela-… Haley -murmura, colocando su cara en el pecho de la pequeña, abrazándose a ella con cuidado.

Richard la mira con pena, colocando una mano en sobre hombro en el mismo momento que se escucha el sonido de la ambulancia acercándose.

* * *

Abre la puerta de la habitación donde han instalado a la niña, sin hacer apenas ruido. Coge aire mientras observa a la madre de la pequeña sentada al lado de la cama de su hija. Todavía algunas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y sabe que lo que tiene que decirle no va a ser fácil sino todo lo contrario, va a hacer que se sienta mucho peor y que su estado empeore, si es que eso es posible; está totalmente destrozada. Realmente le da pena, pero no puede hacer otra cosa. No está en su mano.

La mujer gira su cabeza al notar otra presencia en el cuarto.

-Eh… hey –lo saluda con la voz rota-. ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

Castle había estado hablando con él después de que éste le comunicara el estado de su hija. Nada grave, un golpe bastante fuerte que necesitaría de unas cuantas horas de observación y varios puntos de sutura en la frente, pero nada de lo que se debiese preocupar demasiado.

El trabajador social respira hondo.

–Va a tramitar los documentos necesarios para entregarlos a los Servicios Sociales –Kate contrae el rostro ante esas palabras-. No voy a mentirle, Kate, la cosa pinta bastante mal. Haley ya no se encuentra en situación de riesgo, sino de desprotección. En estos casos no solemos trabajar con la familia para buscar solución a sus problemas, sino que intervinimos de una forma bastante más drástica -suspira.

-Señor Castle –una expresión perpleja y confusa se refleja en los rasgos de Kate-, la verdad es que yo…no entiendo muy bien todo lo que me dice. No sé mucho de términos legales. Si pudiera explicarme, por favor.

-Por supuesto –contesta-, es más, es mi deber hacerlo. Mire Kate, cuando hablo de situación de riesgo me refiero a aquéllas en las que existen carencias o dificultades en la atención de las necesidades básicas como alimentación, vestido, vivienda. En estos casos no tiene por qué haber una separación del medio familiar, solo ocurre en situaciones muy puntuales -hace una pausa-; sin embargo, estar en situación de desamparo o desprotección es muy diferente. En tal caso no hay carencias, que también, pero lo fundamental de estas circunstancias es que suelen producirse abandono voluntario de los menores, malos tratos de cualquier tipo, abusos sexuales, drogadicción habitual en las personas que integran la unidad familiar, convivencia en un entorno socio-familiar que deteriora gravemente la integridad moral del menor o perjudica el desarrollo de su personalidad -vuelve a parar con su explicación, por si Kate quiere preguntarle algo, pero ésta sólo solloza y se masajea el cuello-. Y, como puede ver, en su caso se cumplen muchos de dichos escenarios. Antes, si se separaba de su padre, Haley, estaría en situación de riesgo, pero esto ha cambiado con lo que ha pasado hoy. Cambia porque la vida está en riesgo –traga saliva; la mujer que tiene en frente está cada vez más nerviosa-. En los casos de desprotección se interviene retirando, en principio, la guarda solamente; es decir, el cuidado del menor ya no estaría a cargo de la familia, sino del Estado. Pero también se puede perder -en situaciones de no colaboración o cuando las circunstancias son tan graves que la vida del menor está en riesgo- la tutela; para que me entienda, se exime los derechos naturales de los padres con los hijos y el Estado dispondría sobre él en todos los sentidos.

-¿Me la vais a quitar? –Pregunta con un hilo de voz.

-No lo sé –se pasa una mano por el cabello-. Estoy intentando que no pase pero no depende de mí…depende de usted.

-¿De mí? –inquiere.

-Sí, la única forma en la que puede seguir manteniendo la guarda y tutela de la niña es que salga de su casa, que deje a su padre y siga nuestros consejos; de lo contrario, la guarda se le retiraría en este preciso momento y la tutela también podría perderla eventualmente. Pero también tengo que decirle que eso no asegura nada, será el juez quien decidirá si le da la oportunidad de poder empezar de nuevo. Lo que ha pasado hoy es muy grave, Kate.

Se tapa la boca con una de sus manos. Sus ojos están totalmente brillantes. No puede –o no quiere- creer lo que está escuchando.

-No puedo perderla. Yo… Yo haré todo lo que me digáis pero no lo me la quitéis.

Llora, mirándolo, de manera suplicante, a través de su mirada nublada. Siente que sus piernas tiemblan y que ya no pueden sostenerla, haciendo que se vuelva a sentar donde estaba. Mira hacia el lado izquierdo, donde su hija descansa acostada en esa cama del hospital.

-Yo -esta era la parte que más odia de su trabajo, pero no es algo que él pueda decidir-… Yo no puedo asegurarle nada, como ya le he dicho. El juez es quien decide. Yo sólo puedo aconsejarle que se aleje de su padre; si sigue a su lado, el juez no dudará en retirarle a Haley; de la otra forma, puede tener una oportunidad.

La muchacha asiente y el trabajador social se acerca hasta la silla, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Voy a ayudarla, Kate. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que el juez le permita empezar de nuevo; pero debe prometerme que se va a alejar de su padre y que va a hacer todo lo que le diga. Sé que la quiere y que haría todo por ella, y es por eso que la ayudo, pero entiéndame que no puedo equivocarme. Es mi trabajo asegurarme de que la pequeña esté protegida y a salvo y en esa casa no lo está. Y usted tampoco.

Kate asiente.

-No tenemos adónde ir -confiesa, nerviosa.

-No se preocupe por eso. Yo mismo me ocuparé de que lo tengáis cuando salgáis de aquí –agarra su mano-. Necesito pedirle que sea fuerte. En las próximas horas tendremos la decisión del juez y, pase lo que pase, tiene que seguir adelante con esto; si no, el juez nunca permitirá que Haley vuelva con usted.

-Sí –asiente-, pero…

-Mami -murmura la niña con la voz ronca, recién despertándose.

-Cariño –dice, colocándose a su lado. La pequeña se lleva la mano a la frente, intentando tocarse la herida que está cubierta por una gasa-. No, cariño, no puedes tocártela.

-Duele –se queja, provocando que un largo suspiro salga de la boca de su madre.

-Lo sé y… -no puede seguir hablando, su voz se rompe y mira a Richard, que está a su lado.

-Tranquila –le susurra él, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla. Puede que la haya conocido hace tan sólo unas horas pero es tanta la tristeza que desprende esa mujer, que sólo quiere protegerla y ayudarla-. Se va a poner bien -la intenta animar.

-Pero todo esto es mi culpa –dice con un tono demasiado bajo como para que su hija pueda escucharla-. Y… –se lleva una mano a su boca.

Se calla cuando escucha el quejido de la niña.

-Iré a avisar al médico –dice Richard, dejando un leve apretón en el brazo de Beckett antes de alejarse.

* * *

-Es mi compañero Ryan –informa a Beckett cuando su móvil suena.

-¿Es la decisión del juez? –inquiere, preocupada.

-Es posible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos los que leéis y, sobre todo, os paráis un momento a comentar y, en especial gracias a MyDreamsComeTrue por su ayuda. **

**Capítulo 4**

Contiene la respiración cuando Richard desliza su dedo por la pantalla táctil de su móvil, aceptando la llamada.

-Sí, estoy seguro, Ryan -lo escucha decir-. De verdad, deja de preocuparte por eso. ¿El juez ya ha decidido? –Kate deja escapar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo durante ese breve intercambio de palabras-. ¿Qué ha dicho? –Pregunta, intercambiando una mirada con Beckett-. Uf –suspira-, vale. Estoy con ella, ahora se lo comunico. Gracias, Kevin -se despide de su compañero.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta una muy nerviosa Kate nada más verle cortar la llamada.

-El juez ha aceptado nuestra propuesta -responde, confundiéndola más, pues ella no había hecho ninguna proposición-. Dejará que usted se quede con Haley, pero tendrá condiciones.

-¡Sí! –Exclama casi en un grito, contenta por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Hay condiciones, Kate –repite, por si acaso no se ha enterado de esa última parte-.

-Vale, vale, no me importa –dice de forma alegre, como si de verdad no le importarse tener que seguir esos requisitos.

-La primera condición que ha puesto el juez es que usted debe alejarse de su padre –indica despacio, observando su reacción. Ella respira hondo y suelta el aire lentamente para terminar asintiendo-. En menos de seis meses tendrá que encontrar un trabajo y ser capaz de mantenerse por sí misma. Durante estos meses, Servicios Sociales le prestará su ayuda. Habrá un equipo de seguimiento que evaluará la situación. Una sola queja por parte de estos, y el juez intervendrá.

-Va… vale –asiente no muy segura. Tener que encontrar trabajo en seis meses la pone nerviosa. Sabe lo difícil que se le ha estado haciendo en este último tiempo.

-Mañana, cuando le den el alta médica a Haley, iremos a mirar un departamento. Espero que le guste porque no hay mucho donde elegir.

-Cualquier departamento estará bien –lo interrumpe-.

Rick asiente.

-Como ya le he dicho, Servicio Sociales le dará el dinero suficiente para poder costearse los gastos durante estos seis meses; espero que aproveche el tiempo y busque trabajo de forma activa. Mañana no, pero pasado mañana tendrá que empezar el programa de Inserción Laboral. Es una medida que pone los Servicios Sociales y que le vendrá bien para buscar empleo –Kate asiente, escuchando con atención todo lo que le dice ese hombre, pues de eso depende su vida ahora-. Haley empezará, ese mismo día, a ir a la guardería, así usted tendrá la mañana libre para hacer todo esto. Además, será bueno para ella relacionarse con otros niños.

-Sí –afirma-. Gracias por ayudarme, de verdad. No sabe lo que significa para mí tener esta nueva oportunidad. Le prometo que no voy a desaprovecharla.

-Eso espero, Kate. Estoy confiando en usted. Espero no tener que arrepentirme –expresa mirándola directamente a los ojos. Beckett asiente, retirándose un mechón de cabello de la cara con algo de timidez por la intensidad de su mirada-. Yo seré quien lleve su caso y quien irá a visitarla para cerciorarme de que todo va como debe de ser.

-Vale –contesta. Abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra sin emitir sonido alguno. Duda en si hacerlo o no pero, al final, la voz de su hija llamándola hace que deje de pensar en eso-. Dime, cariño –le dice de forma tierna. Ya no hay tanta tristeza en su voz. La niña levanta su pequeña manita buscando la cara de su madre, Kate se agacha para dejar que su hija la acaricie. Luego, acorta la pequeña distancia que quedaba entre ellas para besar su frente con cuidado de no rozar la herida.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Haley? –le pregunta Castle. Pero la niña solo lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido-. ¡Vaya! Parece que no le caigo muy bien –confiesa, mirando a su madre.

-No le gusta la gente desconocida y menos si son hombres –responde, torciendo los labios.

-Entiendo –dice Rick tras unos segundos-. Por todo lo que tiene que ver eso con las deudas de su padre, ¿no? –Beckett asiente-. Bueno, seguro que encuentro la forma de que acepte ser mi amiga –dice sonriendo a la pequeña pero ésta sigue mirándolo con la misma expresión-. Va a ser duro -suspira.

-Yo le ayudaré –se ofrece Kate con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

-Salón, cocina, dos habitaciones y un baño. No es muy grande –le informa Castle a Kate, mientras da la última vuelta con las llaves a la cerradura-. La cocina y el salón están juntos.

-Tampoco necesitamos mucho –dice mirando a través del hombro de su benefactor cuando la posición de la puerta la deja ver más allá de la madera. Sujeta mejor a su hija entre sus brazos, mientras Castle vuelve a coger los bolsos del suelo para entrar al pequeño departamento-. ¿Qué va a pasar con mi padre? -pregunta después de que Rick le enseña las habitaciones.

Él suspira antes de contestar

-No lo sé. Depende de él. Seguirá en el hospital unos días hasta que los médicos consideren que está recuperado de las heridas que le provocaron esos hombres. Le dieron una buena paliza. Iré a hablar con él antes de que le den el alta para ofrecerle ayuda. Como ya le he dicho, depende de él, de si acepta la ayuda o no.

-Entiendo –contesta-. Gracias.

-No me las dé, todavía no hice nada –dice-. Y, bueno, ¿qué le parece? ¿Le gusta el departamento? –pregunta, cambiando de tema, pues los ojos de Kate han vuelto a llenarse de tristeza.

-Sí, está muy bien. Es perfecto –una media sonrisa aparece en sus labios-. Y a Haley parece que también le ha gustado.

-Eso parece –contesta, mirando a la niña que observa todo con curiosidad mientras camina por el pequeño salón-. Hey, Haley, ¿te gustaría vivir aquí? -le pregunta, agachándose a su lado. La pequeña lo mira seria y corre hacia donde está su madre, alzando sus pequeños bracitos para que ésta la coja.

Kate hace una mueca con sus labios.

–Lo siento –le susurra, levantando a su hija del suelo.

-No se preocupe –hace un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia-. Es una chica dura. -La niña rodea el cuello de su madre con sus brazos, escondiendo su cara-. Será mejor que os deje para que podáis descansar; han sido unos días intensos. Esta tarde vendré para darle toda la información e ir a ver algunas guarderías para que Haley pueda empezar mañana.

-Vale, muchas gracias. ¿A qué hora vendrá? Para estar listas –aclara.

-Supongo que a las 4, o así. Depende de mi trabajo –responde-. ¡Ah! Tome el dinero –dice, sacando un sobre blanco del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta-. Con esto podrá comprar lo que necesitéis; si es poco hágamelo saber.

Kate asiente.

-Gracias de nuevo –le agradece, cogiendo el dinero que el Trabajador Social le ofrece.

-De nada. Hasta dentro de unas horas –se despide.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? –inquiere por enésima vez su compañero.

-Sí, lo estoy. Siento que debo de ayudarlas, Kevin. –Éste suspira y apoya una de sus manos en el hombro de Richard.

-Solo espero que no tengas problemas por esto –dice.

Castle sólo asiente.

* * *

-¡Hola! –las saluda con voz alegre-. ¿Listas?

-Hola –lo saluda-. Y sí –contesta Beckett, cogiendo las llaves de la mesita que está en la entrada y su bolso.

-Hola, peque –dice con voz cariñosa, acariciando su mejilla pero la niña no contesta, sólo retira la cara.

-Haley… dile hola –le pide a su hija, pero la niña frunce el ceño.

-Déjela. Mejor vamos. -Kate asiente y cierra la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

* * *

-Ésta parece estar bien –susurra Castle mientras ve a la directora de la guardería caminar detrás de unas de sus empleadas, alejándose de ellos.

-Sí. Además, no está muy lejos del departamento. –Beckett repasa con sus ojos de nuevo aquel lugar-. Pero parece caro… -hace un mohín con la boca.

-No te preocupes por el coste, lo importante es que Haley aquí estaría bien cuidada. –Kate asiente.

-Disculpen, ya estoy de vuelta –informa la directora.

-No se preocupe –contesta Castle-. Creo que ya hemos tomado una decisión. –Mira a su usuaria-. ¿Podría comenzar mañana?

* * *

-Recuerde, mañana debe de ir a la entrevista de Inserción Laboral –le dice mientras camina con algunas bolsas en sus manos.

De camino a la nueva casa de las Beckett han aprovechado para hacer la compra. Kate ya había comprado algo por la mañana para hacer el almuerzo pero necesitaba comprar más cosas.

La mujer abre la puerta de su edificio y la sostiene para que Richard pueda pasar.

-Haley –la regaña.

La niña no para de tirar de su mano para que su madre la suelte. Lo hace cuando cierra la puerta y no hay peligro de que se salga a la calle. Suben en ascensor hasta la planta donde está el departamento de Katherine.

-Pues esto ya está –dice, dejando las bolsas encima del desayunador.

-Gracias –le agradece, pensando que nunca en su vida le había dicho esa palabra tantas veces a una persona.

-No hay de qué –le contesta, sonriéndole.

-Mañana tengo que estar en el centro social a las 9.15, ¿no? –pregunta para asegurarse.

-Sí, si quiere puedo acompañarla –se ofrece.

-No quiero quitarle mucho más tiempo del que le he quitado ya –confiesa.

-No se preocupe por eso. –Saca algo de las bolsas y se lo muestra a Kate-. ¿Cree que le guste?

-Le va a encantar.

Si en algo se había fijado cuando habían ido a recoger las cosas de Kate y Haley, era en los pocos juguetes que tenía la niña. La mayoría de los niños tienen demasiado, sin embargo, ella apenas tiene dos o tres y ya están bastante deteriorados.

-Haley –la llama con el juguete que le había comprado detrás de su espalda-. Haley –repite, pero la niña sigue ignorándolo. Se pone de rodilla cuando llega a donde se encuentra la pequeña-. Hey –la saluda pero la pequeña arruga la nariz y da un paso hacia detrás, alejándose de él-. Mira –le dice poniendo el peluche delante de sus ojos-, es para ti –lo acerca hacia ella para que lo coja y la niña lo agarra con sus pequeñas manitas-. ¿Te gusta? –la niña asiente mientras empieza a explorar al oso. Abre la boca y lo separa de su cuerpo cuando el juguete comienza a cantar.

-¡Oh! –exclama, buscando a su madre con la mirada.

-¡Anda! Dale otra vez, a ver qué hace –la niña le hace caso y sonríe cuando el oso comienza a cantar otra canción y comienza a apretar la barriga del peluche una y otra vez mientras ríe y mueve sus piernas, flexionando sus rodillas.

Richard le sonríe a Kate cuando ve a la pequeña tan feliz con su nuevo juguete. Ésta lo mira con agradecimiento y le devuelve la sonrisa.

-¿Quiere beber algo? ¿Un café? –le ofrece pero éste niega.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya. Es tarde y estaréis cansadas –Beckett asiente, no muy segura de si debería insistir en su invitación o no. Probamente él querrá irse. Lleva toda la tarde con ellas y tendrá cosas que hacer-. ¿Mañana irá sola o prefiera que vaya con usted?

-Puedo ir sola –dice de manera amable.

No quiere robarle más tiempo, además, tampoco quiere que piense que ella no puede hacerlo por sí misma. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte pero los problemas la sobrepasaron.

-Vale. Entonces, estaremos en contacto. La llamaré para saber cómo le ha ido. Recuerde que debe encontrar trabajo lo más pronto posible.

-Sí, lo sé e intentaré hacerlo.

-Buenas noches, Kate –se despide. Vuelve a agacharse junto a la niña-. Buenas noches a ti también, pequeña –esta vez no se aparta cuando acaricia su mejilla. Aunque no puede asegurar si es porque ya no está tan a la defensiva o porque está tan entretenida con el oso de peluche que no le ha echado cuenta alguna a ese gesto.

-Buenas noches, señor Castle –le dice, acompañándolo a la puerta. Cuando la cierra, Kate, se deja caer sobre la madera y suspira.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Subo rápido antes de ir a dormir. Creo -porque ni de eso estoy segura a estas horas- que no contesté a todos los comentarios anteriores, lo siento de verdad pero ahora mismo mi tiempo es muy escaso. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, se agradece mucho. **

**El salto temporal es para que no se haga todo tan monótono, aunque supongo que se irán viendo situaciones "pasadas" en los siguientes capítulos. **

**Decir también que lo que yo escribo no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que sería la intervención familiar pero no es cosa de hacerlo muy largo. Solo pongo lo que me hace falta para seguir el fic. **

**Agradecer a MyDreamsComeTrue por su esfuerzo en corregirme los capítulos. **

**Siento la tardanza pero, como ya he dicho, se me hace bastante difícil escribir. Es más, no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar (trabajos, comuniones, exámenes,...), pero intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible. **

**¡Buenas noches! **

**PD: hay varios saltos en el tiempo, espero que se entiendan. **

**Capítulo 5**

_5 meses y una semana más tarde_

-No llores –le pide, colocando una de sus manos en su hombro, intentando reconfortarla-. No llores, Kate.

Sin embargo, un fuerte sollozo escapa de la boca de Beckett que no lograr tranquilizarse. Richard eleva su mirada al cielo; él nunca ha sido creyente pero si existía alguien ahí arriba se estaba propasando con Kate. Aunque había escuchado que era el demonio y no Dios el culpable del sufrimiento de los mundanos y que Dios intentaba recomponerlo. Una lucha entre el bien y el mal. Hace una mueca con los labios; todo eso eran cuentos.

Castle acaricia su espalda mientras la observa llorar, odiando no poder hacer mucho más que eso, consolarla.

Kate –la llama-, encontraremos una solución. -Ella niega sin despegar su rostro de sus manos, que cubren su cara, sirviéndoles de escondite-. Todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

-No, no. No va a salir bien –grita, retirando sus manos de su cara-. Estoy cansada de escucharte decir esas mismas palabras, cuando estás viendo que no es así –vocifera-. Me acaban de despedir. Otra vez. Cuando se suponía que eso acabaría al separarme de mi padre, pero no. Me mentiste. No has hecho nada de lo que me dijiste –lo mira con odio-. No has ayudado a mi padre, sigue bebiendo y destruyendo su vida. Y la mía –se deja caer de nuevo en el sofá-. Me queda menos de un mes. En menos de un mes no tendré para pagar las facturas ni nada porque Servicios Sociales dejará de ayudarme. Seguiré sin tener trabajo y el juez me quitará a Hayle, así que deja de decirme que todo va a salir bien porque no es así –espeta, poniéndose de pie, llevado una mano a su frente; se ha levantado tan deprisa que ha sentido un leve mareo por lo que se vuelve a sentar.

-Kate –intenta luego de dejar pasar unos minutos-. Todavía queda tiempo. Mira –dice arrodillándose frente a ella, colocando sus manos en sus piernas-, sé que todo esto es muy difícil pero confía en mí…

-No, no. No puedo confiar en ti –retira las manos del trabajador social de sus piernas-. Estoy cansada de confiar en ti; hacerlo no me ha llevado a nada durante todo este tiempo. Al revés, cada vez que te veo, recuerdo porque estás en mi vida y mi cuerpo se llena de miedo. Miedo de perder a Hayle. He hecho todo lo que me has dicho. Todo. Y nada.

Se levanta más despacio.

-Sé que lo de hoy ha sido un duro golpe pero…

-Me han echado del único trabajo que he conseguido durante todos estos meses. Y me han echado porque todavía me siguen persiguiendo los hombres a los que mi padre debe dinero. Te recuerdo que he tenido que cambiar de departamento cuántas veces ¿cinco? Por esa misma razón. Me han agredido y me han robado, por si ya no te acuerdas –chilla, alejándose de él cuando intenta acercarse a ella-.

-Kate…

-No, Castle, quiero que te vayas. Quiero disfrutar del poco tiempo que me queda con mi hija, sin ti a nuestro alrededor –le pide, sintiendo cómo sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas-.

-No digas eso. Eso no va a pasar.

Beckett hace una mueca.

-Ya no creo en ti –confiesa, viéndolo tragar saliva-. Quiero que te vayas –repite, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola-. Vete.

-Kate…

-Vete.

Richard asiente, echando un último vistazo a la habitación donde está acostada la pequeña.

-Si cambias de opinión, llámame –le dice.

-Adiós, Castle –se despide sin ni siquiera mirarlo, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

-¿Cómo ha ido? –inquiere nada más que sus ojos se topan con los de Kate, que acaba de abrirle la puerta.

-Pues no sé bien, la verdad. Me ha hecho muchas preguntas, más de las que puedo recordar. Supongo que ya sabe cómo va –el hombre asiente.

-Sí, puedo hacerme una idea –Beckett se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar-. ¿Cómo está Hayle?

-Pues… -titubea-. Esta mañana no conseguí que se quedase en la guardería. Teme demasiado a las personas desconocidas.

Suspira.

-Bueno, ya verá que poco a poco ese miedo va desapareciendo. Ahora está todo demasiado reciente. Dele un poco de tiempo.

-Sí –asiente no muy segura-. ¿Quiere un café?.

-Está bien –acepta, pues tiene que hablar de algo delicado con ella. Algo que tiene que ver con su padre.

* * *

_-¿Señor Beckett? –pregunta aunque sabe perfectamente que el hombre que tiene en frente es él-. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?_

_-¿Quién eres tú? –Inquiere con desdén-. Yo no quiero hablar con nadie, sólo quiero salir de aquí, así que si nada de lo que va a decirme tiene que ver con desatarme de esta maldita cama, puede volver a irse por donde ha venido._

_-Soy Richard Castle, de Servicios Sociales, y si estoy aquí es porque su familia y usted necesitan ayuda. _

_-Yo no necesito ayuda –espeta entrecerrando los ojos-. Vete. _

_-Verá, recibí una llamada que me alertaba de las malas condiciones en las que estaba viviendo su nieta y de los problemas que tiene usted. _

_-Yo no tengo ningún problema. _

_-¿Estás seguro? –Inquiere, repasando la habitación con sus ojos-. No es eso lo que parece. _

_-Puede irse a la mierda –grita, intentando por milésima vez soltarse del agarre que lo tienen atrapado a la cama. _

_-Pronto saldrá de aquí y podrá volver a su vida o, si lo quisiera, yo podría ayudarle y podría empezar de nuevo. _

_-Ya te he dicho que no quiero tu ayuda –su estado es cada vez más agitado. _

_-Tiene un problema; mientras antes lo acepte mejor._

_-No. Tengo. Ningún. Problema –replica._

_-Sí, sí lo tiene, señor Beckett. _

_-Y tú lo vas a tener como no te quites de mi vista –lo amenaza. _

* * *

Castle cierra los ojos, sabe que no supo manejar la situación con Jim Beckett, el padre de la mujer que tiene delante. Sabe que la ha cagado. Entro en la habitación dejándose llevar por los sentimientos de rabia nacidos del sufrimiento que les ha causado y les sigue causando a su hija y nieta. No supo dejar eso a un lado. Si hubiese sido objetivo, quizás podría haber logrado algo en aquel hombre que no fuese ese "no" rotundo a dejarse ayudar.

-Lo siento –se disculpa cuando la ve llorar.

-¿Qué va a ser de él, entonces? –pregunta con la voz entrecortada.

-No lo sé –se encoge de hombros-. Supongo que cuando le den el alta volverá a lo mismo, pero, ey –la coge de las manos-. Tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que salir adelante por tu hija. Debes de hacer lo que juez ha dictado –ella asiente-. Ya verás que al final todo va a salir bien; encontraré la forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a tu padre. Te lo prometo. Todo saldrá bien –repite, acariciando su brazo.

* * *

-¡Vaya, pero si te acuerdas que existo! –ironiza, ganándose una mueca por parte de la persona que acaba de entrar a su despacho.

-No estoy para bromas –le responde, separando una de las sillas del escritorio de madera para sentarse.

-Está bien –levanta sus manos en señal de paz-. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Richard?

-Necesito pedirte un favor –confiesa, suspirando.

-¡Vaya! Ahora sí que me has sorprendido –contesta, sentándose con la espalda recta-. Pensaba que no necesitabas la ayuda de tu pobre padre –alza un ceja.

-Papá –le reclama. No estaba para juegos.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunta, ensanchando su sonrisa. Está disfrutando sumamente de este momento.

-Necesito que contrates a alguien –susurra.

-¿Qué ganaría yo a cambio de aceptar? –cuestiona, colocando sus codos encima de la madera.

Castle suspira.

-Lo que tú quieras.

* * *

-¿Katherine Beckett? –pregunta una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, soy yo –contesta sorprendida; no estaba esperando ninguna llamada.

-La llamo de "Flowers for your lover" queremos hacerle una entrevista de trabajo.

-¿Una entrevista? –repite, confundida. No recuerda haber llevado ningún currículum a ese lugar.

-Sí, estaremos esperándola. Puede pasarse a lo largo de la tarde. ¿Tiene algo donde apuntar la dirección?

* * *

-¿Estás bien? –se preocupa su compañero.

-Sí, no te preocupes –contesta, respirando profundamente.

-No pareces estarlo –replica.

-Digamos que he tenido días mejores –confiesa, levantándose de su silla para ir a la salita donde guardan la máquina de café, ganándose una palmada en la espalda cuando pasa por el lado de su amigo.

-Bueno, ya sabes que estoy aquí, por si necesitas algo –se ofrece.

-Gracias, Kevin –le agradece de corazón-. Ahora mismo lo que necesito es un café o me dormiré de un momento a otro –pues apenas había logrado pegar ojo la noche anterior. Las palabras de Kate no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, sobre todo, porque sentía que llevaba parte de razón en todo lo que le había dicho. Y es que se había involucrado demasiado. Sí, tal vez él era el responsable de que siguiese con su hija. Él había hecho un trato con el juez en su nombre, él le había conseguido esos departamentos que supuestamente provenían de Servicios Sociales, al igual que el dinero que recibía todos los meses, pero… no sabía que le pasaba con esa mujer. Sentía el deseo de ayudarla, a pesar de las normas, las políticas y las prohibiciones de Servicios Sociales. Sabía que estaría perdido si sus superiores se enteraban de lo que había estado haciendo a escondidas pero no había podido evitarlo. Solo esperaba que su último movimiento diera sus frutos porque si no… todo habría sido para nada… Absolutamente nada.

* * *

-¿Ya? ¿Me va a contratar? –pregunta una incrédula Kate.

-Sí –asiente el hombre de ojos azules que tiene delante-. ¿Cuándo podría empezar?

-Mañana, si es posible –añade.

-Claro que lo es. Mañana la espero, entonces. Ahora mi secretaría la pondrá al corriente de todo lo que necesita saber; horarios y todas esas cosas.

-Vale. Muchas gracias –le agradece con una gran sonrisa.

¿Cómo es posible? Ayer sentía que todo estaba perdido y, sin embargo, ahora todo parece marchar bien. Solo espera no tener problemas esta vez por culpa de su padre y de aquellos hombres que no paraban de buscarla.

* * *

-¿Jim? –inquiere, terminando de abrir la puerta entre abierta.

Richard toce, el olor de aquel lugar le está provocando arcadas y no es para menos. Todo está sucio, lleno de botellas hasta diría que hay charcos de vómitos por el suelo.

Se lleva una mano a la cara, tapando su boca y su nariz, dando varios pasos hacia dentro del piso.

¡Dios! –exclama cuando logra ver un poco más allá.

Busca al señor Beckett con la mirada por toda la estancia pero no logra divisarlo. Pasa su pierna por encima de algo que no sabe ni qué es con cuidado de no tropezarse en el mismo momento que siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se vuelve negro a su alrededor.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! **

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, se agradece mucho.**

**Capítulo 6**

Retira un mechón de cabello que cubre la cara de su hija, acariciando su mejilla con los dedos.

-¿Y ésta? –pregunta, entregándole otra ficha del puzle infantil que están haciendo-. No, ahí no –le dice con media sonrisa. La niña la mira pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos y ahora, Kate, sí le sonríe completamente-. A ver… -vuelve a coger la pieza para colocarla ella-. ¡Ya está! –exclama, encajándola-. Toma, la última –le informa, ofreciéndole la ficha restante.

-¡_Ben_! –Grita la pequeña Hayle dando palmadas, alegre-. ¡_Ben_!

-¡Sí! ¡Bien! –la sigue su madre.

* * *

Castle se lleva la mano a la frente, intentando recuperarse del fuerte golpe y de enfocar su vista, a pesar del mareo.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -escucha detrás de él, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para mirar a la persona que se estaba disculpando, y que era el responsable de su dolor de cabeza.

-¿Jim? –pregunta, achicando los ojos por el dolor.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad. Yo… yo no sabía que eras tú. Pensaba… unos hombres…. –dice de manera torpe el señor Beckett-. ¿Estás bien?

Asiente, cerrando los ojos.

-Un poco mareado –se pasa la mano por el sitio golpeado-, pero no tengo sangre-. ¿Quiénes son esos hombres, Jim?

El señor Beckett aprieta la mandíbula, dejándose caer en una vieja silla.

-Les debo dinero –se encoge de hombros-. Quieren que les pague y me están buscando –suspira.

-Yo puedo ayudarte. Si he venido es para volver a reiterarte mi ayuda.

Jim niega con la cabeza.

-Es demasiado peligroso.

-Jim, solo déjate ayudar. No te preocupes por lo demás. Piensa en Kate y Hayle -le dice para hacerlo reaccionar-.

El señor Beckett lo mira con la vergüenza reflejada en sus ojos y asiente.

-Bien, ahora necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre esos hombres.

* * *

-Hayle –la regaña-, no saltes en el sofá. Te puedes caer –la advierte, acercándose a ella y cogiéndola en brazos-. Sentadita –le dice, poniendo el culo de su hija sobre uno de los asientos.

-¿Y _Rii_? –pregunta, mirando a su madre a los ojos, esperando una respuesta pues su amigo lleva varios días sin ir a visitarla ni jugar con ella.

-No sé, cariño –responde con algo de pesar-. Desde que discutió con él y lo echó de su casa no ha vuelto a poner un pie allí ni a llamarla por teléfono. Y eso la hace sentir culpable porque sabe que Castle siempre ha hecho todo por ayudarla, a pesar de no haberlo cumplido. Aunque ahora sí tenía trabajo y le iba bien. Sólo faltaba el asunto de su padre. También se pregunta si lo que hizo aquel día habrá tenido consecuencias.

-Yo_ quero_ jugar –le dice a su madre.

-¿Quieres jugar con Rick, cariño?

-Sí –asiente, acompañando su palabra con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

Tal vez debería llamarlo y disculparse con él.

* * *

-¡Vaya! ¡Tenemos a un nuevo! –grita una de los integrantes para que los demás lo escuchen. Richard siente cómo es rodeado por los miembros de la banda a la que Jim Beckett debe dinero.

-¿Qué te trae por estos lares? –pregunta el que parece el líder del grupo.

-Vengo a devolveros algo –contesta, intentando que su voz no delate lo nervioso que está, pues sabe que eso sería un punto al favor de sus adversarios.

-¿Y qué es eso? –vuelve a preguntar la misma persona.

-Dinero, el dinero que os debe Jim Beckett, pero antes de dároslo, tenéis que asegurarme que lo vais a dejar en paz. Con esto salda su cuenta pendiente con vosotros.

-Tsk, eso no podemos hacerlo. Nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir –responde, dando unos pasos hacia Castle, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Si no me lo aseguráis, no os lo daré. Es un trato.

-Yo no hago tratos con nadie. Y, bueno, no creo que tengas mucha opción –dice haciendo un movimiento con los brazos, mostrándole su alrededor. Estaba rodeado-. Así que, ve soltando la pasta, no tengo todo el día. Soy un tipo muy ocupado.

-Ya os lo he dicho. Tenéis que darme vuestra palabra –repite.

-Y ya te he dicho que eso no va a ser posible –sentencia al tiempo que chasquea los dedos y dos segundos más tarde, Rick, siente cómo uno de los hombres clava algo duro en su espalda-. Tú –dice, señalando a uno de los suyos-, regístralo.

El trabajador social intenta forcejear pero cuando siente cómo aprieta de nuevo la pistola contra su espalda y escucha cómo le quita el seguro, se tensa quedándose quieto y dejando que el otro hombre saque el dinero interior de su chaqueta.

-Ya tenéis lo que queríais, dejad en paz a Jim y a su familia.

-¡Yo no acepto exigencias de nadie! –grita, golpeando con su puño la cara de Richard.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él? –escucha que pregunta uno de ellos al jefe.

* * *

Kate maldice en voz baja.

-¿Piensas atender el teléfono en algún momento? –inquiere en voz alta, verbalizando sus pensamientos.

Suspira. Lleva casi dos horas llamando a Castle para hablar con él y pedirle perdón, pero todavía no ha podido contactarlo. Y en su interior tiene miedo de que Richard no quiera hablar con ella –y no lo culpa-; ha pasado mucho tiempo, hubiera estado ocupado, ya era tiempo suficiente como para que dejara de estarlo.

Vuelve a buscar su número entre sus contactos, sabiendo que no va a responderle. Apenas ha pasado dos minutos de la última vez que lo ha intento, pero pulsa la tecla de llamada.

-Hey –saluda cuando el contestar la avisa de que puede dejar un mensaje de voz-, soy Kate. Solo te llamaba para… Yo, bueno, Castle, quería disculparme por cómo te trate el otro día. Sé que no tenía derecho a ponerme así, pero pagué toda mi frustración contigo. Sé que tú quieres ayudarme de verdad y… ¿Sabes? Encontré un trabajo y me va muy bien. Están siempre pendientes de mí y son muy amables conmigo. Llámame cuando escuches esto o pasarte por casa. Hayle ha preguntado varias veces por ti y dice que quiere jugar contigo –suspira-. Bueno, ya sabes, llámame o algo. Adiós.

-¿_Rii_? –Pregunta, tirando de la camisa de su madre para llamar su atención. Kate niega con la cabeza.

-Ven, vamos a seguir jugando.

* * *

-¿Sabéis algo? –Cuestiona Jim-. Los hombres que lo acompañan niegan.

-Todavía no se sabe nada.

-Pero… -Jim se pasa una mano por el pelo, preocupado-. No debería de haber ido. No debería de haber ido. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Le dije que era muy peligroso! Esa gente no va a dejarlo salir así como así.

El teléfono de uno de los celadores suena, distrayendo a Jim de sus pensamientos. Lo mira esperanzado de que le diga algo nuevo.

-Es mi esposa –confiesa, haciendo que el señor Beckett bufe.

* * *

_-Me alegra mucho verlo sobrio –reconoce Richard. _

_-Bueno, supongo que tampoco he tenido elección –se encoge de hombros-. Desde que Kate se fue… no tengo dinero. Además, tengo muchas deudas y… nadie presta dinero a un pobre desgraciado como yo. _

_Castle se fija en el temblor de las manos del hombre que tiene en frente y siente algo de pena. _

_-¿Cómo se supone que voy a mirar a mi hija y a mi nieta a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza? Después de todo el daño que les he hecho. _

_-Todo el mundo comentemos errores, Jim; lo importante es saber recomponerse y aprender de ellos. _

_El hombre niega con la cabeza. _

_-No sólo ha sido un error… no es tan fácil. _

_-Estoy seguro de que Kate se alegrará de tener a su padre de vuelta. Ahora no pienses en eso, sino en tu recuperación. Coge las cosas que creas que vas a necesitar en el centro de desintoxicación. _

_Aunque Jim Beckett esté sobrio en ese momento, Castle sabe que es mejor que entre en un centro y ponga fin a sus problemas de alcoholismo. Si ahora está sobrio es porque no tiene elección y no por decisión propia por eso es necesario que asista a un programa de deshabituación de vicios. _

_-¿Qué va a pasar con esos hombres? ¿Seguirán molestando a mi hija?_

_-Deja que yo me encargue de eso –dice Richard._

* * *

-Castle –dice en medio de una exhalación, aceptando la llamada entrante de él.

-¿Conoce al señor Castle? –escucha que le pregunta una voz desconocida al otro lado del teléfono móvil.

-Sí.

-Verás…, la llamamos a usted porque el señor Castle no tiene un número de emergencia asignado en su agenda de contactos y usted se encuentra entre sus últimas llamadas.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –inquiere, interrumpiendo a su interlocutor.

-El señor Castle se encuentra en el hospital.

-¿Qué? –Grita, asustada-. Pero…

-Lo hemos encontrado en un callejón –continúa la otra persona-, ha recibido una fuerte paliza y se encuentra mal herido. ¿Es usted su familiar?

-No. Sí. –Responde, sin saber qué responder, pues teme que no le den información de él si confiesa que no es su familiar.

-Será mejor que se pase por el hospital lo antes posible y hable con el médico en persona.

-Pero, ¿cómo está? ¿Cómo se encuentra? –pregunta con un hilo de voz.

-Pásese por el hospital –contesta.

* * *

**PD: ¿Alguien de aquí sabe hacer o tiene idea sobre proyectos de intervención socioeducativa? Si es así, y quiere darme algunas ideas, se lo agradecería muchísimo porque aunque lo tengo, prácticamente, terminado no sé si lo he hecho bien o no -.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Siento mucho la tardanza… he estado muy liada con el fin de curso y luego con otras cosas, además, no estaba muy inspirada, cosa que se nota en el capítulo… **

**Capítulo 7**

Cruza la puerta principal tan deprisa, que por un segundo cree que va a resbalar y caer al suelo con su hija en brazos. Suspira aliviada cuando logra mantener el equilibro.

-Perdone –dice para llamar la atención de la mujer de pelo blanco y gafas que está detrás del mostrador-. ¿Richard Castle? –Inquiere intentado recobrar el aire-. He recibido una llamada con la que se me informó que él encuentra aquí, que viniese lo más pronto posible…

La mujer permanece en el mismo estado de pasividad en el que se encontraba a la llegada de Kate; la mira por encima de las gafas y comienza a teclear sin decir ni una palabra.

-Sí, el señor Castle ha sido hospitalizado. Hable con el doctor Tom Binglay. ¡Dara! –Llama a una enfermera que pasa por detrás de Kate-. Acompaña a la señora a buscar a Binglay-. La mujer asiente y le pide con un gesto que la siga.

XXX

-¿Doctor Binglay? Soy Katherine Beckett, he recibido una llamada indicándome que viniese. ¿Cómo se encuentra Richard Castle? ¿Está bien? –pregunta intentando controlar el timbre de su voz.

-¿Es usted su pareja, familiar? –Inquiere con gesto serio, observando a Hayle en los brazos de su madre.

-Sí –miente, pues sabe que es la única manera de que la informen de cuál es el estado de Rick.

El médico asiente.

-El señor Castle se encuentra estable. Ha recibido una buena paliza. Sufre unas cuantas contusiones, aunque lo más grave ha sido el golpe que ha recibido en la cabeza. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Las pruebas que le hemos realizado han sido satisfactorias; sin embargo deberá quedarse en observación, al menos por esta noche.

-Está bien –asiente más tranquila, sintiendo como la opresión que sentía en el pecho disminuye-. ¿Puedo verlo?

-Sí, claro, aunque puede que lo encuentre dormido. Habitación 344.

-Gracias –le regala una media sonrisa como despedida.

XXX

Abre la puerta despacio, como temiendo interrumpir su sueño, en el caso de que Binglay tuviese razón y Castle estuviese dormido. Y así es.

-Shh –sisea cuando ve cómo su hija abre la boca para decir algo mientras señala con su dedo índice a Rick recostado en la cama.

-_Tene_ pupa –dice lo más bajito que puede, mirando la venda que cubre su frente.

-Sí –contesta, tragando saliva.

Se acerca a la cama con pasos lentos. Contiene varios segundos la respiración, observando el cuerpo magullado de Castle.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –Susurra para sí-. No, Hayle –regaña a su hija cuando ésta intenta tirarse de sus brazos a la cama-. Hay que tener cuidado, además, está dormidito.

-Kate… -dice Castle con voz ronca, abriendo los ojos.

-Rick…

-_Rii_ –grita Hayle, contenta, lanzándose hacia la cama pero su madre, por suerte, logra agarrarla a tiempo.

-Peque –la saluda Castle, levantando un brazo, lo que provoca que cierre los ojos por el dolor que le ha causado ese pequeño movimiento. Acaricia su cara y le sonríe-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Le pregunta a Kate-. ¿Cómo… cómo te has enterado?

-Te estuve llamando esta tarde pero no cogías el teléfono. Hace un rato recibí una llamada del hospital donde me decían que estabas aquí –Rick asiente-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Lo ve suspirar y retirar su mirada de la de ella.

-Estuve ayudando a alguien y, bueno, la cosa se torció –se limita a contestar-. ¿Por qué me llamabas? –Pregunta, cambiando de tema, pues no quiere contarle a Kate que la persona a la que estaba ayudando es su padre.

-Yo… Bueno, yo quería disculparme por cómo te traté el último día que nos vimos. No te lo mereces; tú solo me has ayudado y yo… Estaba frustrada y agobiada. Nada me iba bien y… lo pagué contigo. Lo siento.

Castle le sonríe de manera sincera, agradeciendo su disculpa.

-No te preocupes. Sé que a veces pagamos los malos momentos con las personas que tenemos más cerca y, en ese caso, era yo –vuelve a sonreír.

-Gracias –dice, acompañado sus palabras con una sonrisa-. ¿Sabes? He encontrado un trabajo. Recibí una llamada al día siguiente.

-¿Sí? Me alegro mucho –disimula no saber nada sobre eso-. ¿Y cómo te va?

-Muy bien. Mis compañeros y mi jefe son muy amables conmigo. ¿Estás bien? –inquiere al ver en su rostro una mueca de dolor.

-Sí –contesta, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos-, es solo que… mejor no intento moverme más. Me duele todo el cuerpo –se queja, mientras lleva una de sus manos a su abdomen.

-¿Quieres que llame a un médico o a una enfermera? –pregunta, recolocándose mejor a su hija en la cadera.

-No, no hace falta –responde, cogiéndola de la muñeca para que no se fuera-. Estoy bien, supongo que es normal que me duela.

-Sí, pero podrían darte algo para que te duela menos, ¿la llamo?

-No, no. De verdad, no hace falta. Además, no hace mucho que me pusieron algo en el gotero para el dolor.

-Vale, pero si cambias de opinión –sigue insistiendo.

-Gracias –le agradece.

XXX

-Kate –susurra Castle, luchando contra sus parpados para no terminar cerrándolos y quedándose dormido.

-Dime –contesta, poniéndose de pie dando un paso hacia la camilla donde está tumbado Richard.

-Vete a casa. Llevas aquí unas cuantas horas y es muy tarde –dice de manera lenta por culpa del sueño.

-Me quedaré aquí. Además, es muy tarde para andar por la calle con una niña pequeña –se excusa para que deje de insistir.

-Necesitas descansar y…

-Es viernes. Mañana no trabajo y Hayle está dormida en el sofá; tú deberías de hacer lo mismo, así que venga, deja de hablar y a dormir.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir tú? –pregunta.

-Duérmete, Castle –le ordena, mientras vuelve a sentarse en la silla de plástico.

XXX

Durante toda la noche fue un ir y venir de enfermeras en la habitación del trabajador social. Cada dos horas, a parte de tomarle la temperatura y asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden, lo despertaban para hacerle unas preguntas.

-Deberías de haberte ido a tu casa, no estás durmiendo nada –se queja Rick, mientras observa como la última enfermera sale de su habitación.

-Ya dormiré mañana –dice, acomodándose en la silla.

-Mañana Hayle no te dejará.

-Pues lo haré mañana por la noche.

-Eres una cabezota –resopla.

-Lo sé y ahora sigue durmiendo, venga.

-Y una mandona –murmura, haciendo reír a Beckett.

XXX

-Señor, Castle, ¿cómo se encuentra? –le pregunta el doctor Binglay.

-Bien, aunque me duele todo.

El médico asiente.

-Es normal. Se ensañaron con usted.

El doctor comienza a mirar los papeles que traía en una carpeta.

-Ha pasado una buena noche y los resultados son positivos, así que no creo que sea necesario que siga hospitalizado, pero eso sí, tendrá que guardar reposo absoluto durante los próximos cinco días. Necesitará la ayuda de alguien, aunque no creo que eso sea un problema para usted – dice mientas observa a una adormilada Kate abrir los ojos y ponerse de pie rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está, doctor? –pregunta con la voz ronca.

-Bien, eso le estaba diciendo al señor Castle, que se encuentra bien y que recibirá el alta en las próximas horas pero que tendrá que guardar reposo absoluto, al menos, durante los próximos cinco días, y que para eso, necesitará la ayuda de alguien.

Beckett asiente.

-Bueno, os dejo solos. Dentro de un rato pasará una enfermera con los papeles de la salida.

-Vale –contestan los dos al unísono.

-¿Cómo estás? –Le pregunta ahora a Rick-. ¿Te duele mucho?

-Estoy mejor, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Te duele mucho el cuello? –inquiere al verla masajeárselo.

-No, estoy bien –miente, acercándose a donde está su hija, que sigue dormida.

XXX

-No, Kate. Ya te lo he dicho. No voy a irme contigo. No vas a estar cinco días cuidándome. No –niega, Castle mientras ésta lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vale, está bien –se da por vencida-. Pero con alguien te tienes que ir y hasta que esa persona no venga a recogerte y yo me asegure de que te va a cuidar durante esos días, no me pienso ir.

-Kate…

-No, así que toma –le tiende su móvil-. Ya puedes llamar a alguien –le exige, haciéndolo refunfuñar.

-Que sepas que eres peor que mi madre cuando era niño.

-Vale –lo acepta Beckett-. Llama.

XXX

-Con cuidado, con cuidado –repite mientras lo ayuda a tenderse en la cama-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunta cuando lo hubo colocado en una posición cómoda.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien –contesta.

-Hey, peque, ¿tú también me vas a cuidar? –inquiere, sonriéndole, observándola trepar por la cama para colocarse a su lado.

-Sí –responde, acompañando la palabra con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Vas a hacer la mejor enfermera del mundo! –exclama, mirando a la niña, rezando para sus adentros no haberse equivocado al aceptar la ayuda de Kate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar… **

**Durante el capítulo hay varios flashbacks para explicar algunas de las cosas que han pasado en esos 5 meses que pasaron del tirón. **

**Muchas gracias a MyDreamsComeTrue por sus correcciones y por su apoyo ;) **

**Capítulo 8**

_-Hey, ¿estás bien? –Le pregunta, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Kate lo mira antes de taparse la cara con las manos y suelta un largo suspiro-. Kate –repite colocando una mano sobre su hombro-, todo va a salir bien. Confía en mí. _

_Asiente mientras se rasca los ojos. _

_-Eso espero, porque si no… _

_-No pienses en eso, pensemos en positivo –sonríe a medias y Beckett le regala una mueca, que es lo más parecido a una sonrisa que le ha salido en ese momento-. Además, dicen que una mente positiva atrae a las buenas energías –alza una ceja, divertido. _

_-Gracias –titubea-. Gracias –repite con la voz más segura y mirándolo a los ojos. _

_Castle niega. _

_-No hay nada que agradecer –y, como si fuese un gesto que hace a menudo, alarga su mano y retira esa hebra de pelo que cae sobre el rostro de Kate y que le impide verlo completamente, colocándole el pelo detrás de la oreja. _

_Cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, carraspea y mira hacia otro lado, intentado esquivar la mirada tímida de la mujer que tiene sentada a su derecha. _

_-Será mejor que me marche ya. Es tarde –se despide, poniéndose de pie y alisándose el pantalón-. Querrás descansar y yo te estoy molestando. _

_-No –niega Kate con rapidez, sin ser consciente de la velocidad con la que las palabras han salido de su boca-. Digo… -Se ruboriza y ahora es ella la que evita la mirada del trabajador social-. No molestas, con todo lo que me ayudas… Además, no es que tenga sueño. ¿Quieres un café? –le ofrece. _

_Aunque no suele beber café por la noche, Rick asiente para reprocharse su actitud nada más que Kate se da la vuelta. Las cosas no deberían de ser así, él no debería de estar acercándose tanto a esa mujer. _

_-¿Qué? ¡No! –Responde haciendo un gesto con la mano para añadir más énfasis a su contestación-. Yo nunca he hecho esas cosas. Era un buen chico, algo travieso pero siempre obediente. _

_-No te creo –dice mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-. No me la vas a dar, Richard Castle. _

_Éste sonríe, feliz de haber conseguido su objetivo: distraer a Kate para que, por un rato, se olvidase de todos sus problemas. _

_-¿Qué? –pregunta cuando lo ve mirándola fijamente, con un brillo especial en los ojos. _

_-Nada –contesta, retirando sus ojos de los de ella durante unos segundos-. Voy a por otra cerveza, ¿quieres una? –Le ofrece para cambiar de tema y volver a tierra segura. _

_-Claro. _

_Se sienta en el suelo, fuera de la manta en la que está sentada Hayle jugando con sus nuevos juguetes, esos que él mismo le ha ido regalando desde que la conoce. _

_Aunque la niña ha dejado de tener un comportamiento agresivo con él, todavía es reacia a su acercamiento. _

_Mira a Rick y se arrastra por la manta hacia el otro lado donde éste ha tomado asiento. _

_-¿Puedo jugar contigo? –le pregunta antes de coger uno de los muñecos. _

_Hayle lo mira otra vez, pero no dice nada, sólo vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo: quitarle la ropa a una de sus muñecas. Tira más fuerte cuando se le complica quitar las mangas de la camiseta a la altura de las manos del juguete. _

_Castle ríe cuando, del esfuerzo, el cuerpo de la niña se tambalea al conseguir desvestirla. La pequeña suspira, haciendo carcajear a Rick. _

_-¿La vestimos ahora? –pregunta. Hayle niega, coge otro de sus muñecos y comienza a quitarle la ropa. _

_-Ya veo, esto va de quitar ropa, no de jugar –dice mirando hacia detrás para poder ver a Kate en la cocina._

XXX

-¿Necesitas algo? –inquiere entrando en la habitación. Castle deja de leer el cuento a Hayle cuando escucha la voz de Kate.

-No, gracias –sonríe.

-Mami, ven –la llama su hija, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Dime, cariño –dice cuando llega a donde está.

La niña golpea en la cama para que se siente a su lado.

-_Mia _–le quita el libro a Richard de las manos y señala uno de los dibujos-, un oso –dice abriendo mucho la boca para pronunciar la "o".

-¡Anda, un oso! –exclama Kate provocando que su hija sonría-. ¿Y el oso qué es? ¿Bueno o malo? –pregunta refiriéndose a la historia.

-_Beno. _

-¡Ah! –La niña pasa una página hacia detrás para enseñarle a su madre otro dibujo.

-Malo –le señala, mostrando al hombre que aparece-. _Quere_ matar al oso –se lleva una mano a la boca, tapándosela.

-¡Hala, qué malo! –exclama imitando el gesto de su hija.

-Sí –afirma, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo con un gesto serio.

-¿Seguimos leyendo para saber qué es lo que pasa? –surgiere Richard, abriendo la mano para que le entreguen el libro. Kate se acomoda al lado de su hija, uniéndose a esa tarde de lectura.

XXX

-Estaba todo buenísimo –la halaga-. Gracias –agradece, colocando el tenedor en el plato vacío.

Kate hace un gesto con la mano mientras sacude la cabeza para quitar importancia a la palabra recién pronuncia por Rick.

-Después de todo lo que has hecho por mi hija y por mí, no tienes nada que agradecer.

-Solo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer –aclara y Kate ladea la cabeza mientras alza una ceja.

-¿En serio? Porque no creo que entre tus competencias esté comprar tantos juguetes a mi hija ni darle todo lo que pide… -Deja caer; y es que desde hace días que algo no para de darle vueltas a la cabeza pero no está segura de preguntarle a él para acabar con sus sospechas.

El trabajador social se encoge de hombros.

-Bueno, me cae muy bien Hayle, esa niña me ha robado el corazón aunque al principio no me quisiera ni ver –una sonrisa aparece en su cara al recordar aquel momento en el que Hayle, por fin, dejó que se acercase a ella.

_-Hola –las saluda Castle cuando las ve caminar por la entrada del edificio mientras él sale del ascensor-, ya me iba. _

_-Fuimos a comprar algo para la cena –lo informa-. No sabía que ibas a venir. _

_-No, no iba a venir –hace una mueca con los labios-, pero tuve que ir a visitar a una familia que vive por aquí cerca y… bueno. Deja que te ayude con las bolsas –se acerca ella para tomarlas._

_-Que sea una mujer no quiere decir que no pueda con algo de peso –bromea._

_-No, claro. Solo quería ser amable –se rasca la cabeza y da un paso hacia detrás._

_-Lo sé, Castle –sonríe-. ¿Subes o tenías prisa? _

_-No, puedo subir un rato –contesta-. Hey, pequeña –le dice agachándose a su lado-, ¿te lo has pasado bien comprando con mamá? –Pregunta mientras Kate pasa por su lado camino del ascensor. _

_-Sí –contesta moviendo su cuerpo hacia detrás y hacia delante, haciendo que el vestido de flores que lleva se mueva. Le sonríe y la niña sale corriendo al encuentro de su madre. _

_-¡Uy! –grita agarrándose a las piernas de Richard y echando la cabeza hacia detrás para mirar a Rick con una sonrisa en los labios. Éste le devuelve la sonrisa y acaricia su pelo. _

_-Hayle –se escucha la voz de Kate en su habitación, que suena algo enfadada. _

_-¿Qué has hecho, pequeña? –inquiere alzando una ceja, pero la niña solo grita e intenta trepar por sus piernas cuando vuelve a escuchar la voz de su madre. _

_Castle la coge encantado, es la primera vez que la niña acepta tanto contacto y si encima está buscando protección en él… no puede más que sonreír y coger a Hayle en sus brazos, estrechándola cuando la niña se agarra a su cuello. _

_-Hayle… -dice Beckett-, ¿qué te tengo dicho? _

_Su hija se limita a sacar la cara de su escondite para mirarla unos segundos, enseñándole todos sus pequeños dientes. _

_-Sea lo que sea, ya no va a hacerlo más, ¿verdad? –busca la afirmación de la niña._

_-Sí –contesta. _

_-¿Qué sí lo vas a hacer? –Pregunta Castle con cara de terror, haciendo a la niña reír y a su madre fruncir más el ceño-. ¿O que ya no la vas a hacer más? _

_-No. No más –aclara, negando con la cabeza._

_-¿Ves? –Dice ahora mirando a la madre-. Ya no lo vas a hacer más._

_-Hmm… -Señala a Castle con el dedo y desaparece de nuevo en su habitación._

_-Uf, pequeña, de ésta nos hemos librado. _

_Hayle vuelve a rodear su cuello con sus pequeños brazos y Rick la abraza, besando su mejilla por primera vez, sintiendo cómo su corazón late emocionado. Pues lleva más de un mes esperando este momento. _

XXX

Kate sonríe para ocultar su tristeza. Está claro que su hija es la culpable de que ese hombre haya pasado tanto tiempo con ella, más del que debería. No es que no le guste esa idea, sólo que… desearía que ella tuviese algo que ver también.

-Bueno, pues te dejo dormir, entonces.

-¿Dónde dormirás tú? –pregunta cuando la ve ponerse en pie.

-Con Hayle. Buenas noches, Castle –se despide saliendo.

Cuando entra en la habitación de su hija, no puede evitar reclinarse sobre la puerta y cerrar los ojos recordando aquel momento en el que supo que nada pasaría con Richard.

_-¿Ya se ha dormido? _

_-Sí, estaba tan cansada que ha sido meterla en la cama y dormirse. _

_-Ha sido un día agotador –dice, haciendo un repaso mental a todo lo que han hecho en ese día._

_-Gracias por llevarnos al parque de atracciones. _

_-Os lo merecíais –responde acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa._

_-¿Quieres otra cerveza? –ofrece, caminando en dirección de la cocina. _

_-Okay –acepta._

_-¿Qué? No estaba asustado. Sólo era para darle emoción y hacer reír a Hayle –sentencia, ladeando la cabeza._

_-¡Vamos, Castle! Acéptalo, estabas aterrado –insiste. _

_-No, no y no –niega acusándola con el dedo. Beckett entrecierra los ojos. _

_-No te creo. _

_-Pues deberías –dice, poniéndose de pie. _

_-Si no hubiese visto el miedo reflejado en tus ojos, pues a lo mejor –alza una ceja y se levanta del sofá. _

_-¡Oh, vamos! –Exclama pero se calla al escuchar reír a Kate-. ¿Te estás riendo de mí? –Se lleva una mano al corazón, dramatizando. Y las carcajadas de Beckett vuelven a resonar por la sala. _

_-Eres… -comienza a decir pero se calla. _

_-¿Soy qué? –pregunta. _

_-Nada –responde tragando saliva y mirando hacia otro lado-. ¿Otra cerveza? –inquiere para romper el incómodo silencio que se ha instalado entre ellos. Castle asiente. _

_-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! –Le dice, sosteniéndola; y es que al pasar por al lado de la mesita ha tropezado con una de las patas y casi cae al suelo. _

_Kate solo se limite a mirarlo desde abajo; Castle es más alto que ella y desde esa posición lo es aún más. Se pone recta sin separarse del cuerpo del trabajador social mientras mira sus labios. _

_La distancia entre sus bocas es tan escasa que nota como el aliento de Rick choca contra su cara. Cuando sus labios están a punto de rozarse, Castle se separa. _

_-Mejor lo dejamos para otro día. Es muy tarde –indica, mirando su reloj de pulsera-. ¡Uf! –Resopla-. Mañana tengo que madrugar. Buenas noches, Kate –Se despide cogiendo su chaqueta del sofá. _

Suspira, separándose de la puerta y encaminándose hacia la cama de su hija, que será la suya en los próximos días. La mueve para que quede al lado de la pared y, así, poder acostarse ella en el otro extremo del colchón.

-Buenas noches, cariño –le desea, besando su frente después de acomodarse.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! Siento mucho tardar tanto entre actualización y actualización, de verdad.

**Capítulo 9**

Suspira, tirando de las sábanas hacia arriba hasta taparse el cuerpo completo. Quisiera gritar pero no puede. Kate y Hayle duermen en la habitación de al lado. Cómo le gustaría poder apagar sus pensamientos… por no hablar de sus sentimientos. Cierra los ojos con fuerzas mientras suelta el aire despacio por la boca, intentando mantener la calma. Es más que consciente que se ha equivocado a aceptar la ayuda de Kate. Pasar tanto tiempo con ella y dormir en su habitación, en su cama… le va a hacer más difícil llevar la situación. Resopla y se mueve despacio para cambiar de posición, quedando recostado sobre su lado derecho. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Inspira hondo y sus fosas nasales se llenan de ese olor a cerezas tan característico de Kate. Bufa, dándose por vencido. Tal vez… De todas formas ya ha roto todas las normas y leyes, está metido hasta el fondo en esto. No solo la ha ayudado saltándose las reglas sino que ha mentido y manipulado informes. ¿Para qué seguir luchando contra sus sentimientos? ¿Para qué reprimirlos si con todo lo que ya ha hecho es más que suficiente para perder su trabajo? Aunque todavía tenía la duda sobre qué es lo que realmente sentía Kate y, no menos importante, si aún sigue sintiendo algo por él después de su rechazo.

XXX

Pasa sus dedos por encima de la mejilla de su madre, sin ejercer presión tan solo haciéndole sentir unas leves cosquillas sobre su rostro. Ríe cuando la ve arrugar la nariz y ésta abre los ojos ante ese sonido que tanto le gusta.

-Hey, buenos días –le desea, acercando sus labios a su frente para dejar un beso.

-_Benos_ días, mami –repite, besando su mejilla-. Tengo _hambe_ –la informa, tocándose la barriga.

-¿Nos levantamos ya entonces o quieres esperar un ratito más? –pregunta, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su hija, acercándola más a ella.

-No, _quero_ _levantadme_ –contesta, empezando a patear la sábana para destaparse y salirse de la cama.

-Está bien, vamos a levantarnos –acepta, acordándose de que quizás Castle también tenga ganas de desayunar ya.

-Eh, eh –llama su atención-, descalza no. Hay que ponerse las zapatillas.

XXX

Se rasca la cabeza mientras piensa en dónde vio poner la sarten a Kate. ¡Si la ha visto mil veces cocinar! ¿Cómo puede no acordarse de dónde guarda las cosas si pasa más tiempo en esa casa que en la suya propia? Además, ya cocinó dos veces antes para las Beckett. Vuelve a abrir el armario, ese que ha abierto tres veces ya, provocando que ruede los ojos. Ahí está y no la había visto antes. Suspira. ¿En dónde tiene la cabeza? Porque está claro que no en el desayuno que ha planeado cocinar.

El insomnio que ha padecido durante toda la noche lo ha hecho pensar y le ha ayudado a tomar una decisión: va a intentar disipar sus dudas respecto a los verdaderos sentimientos de Kate y va a dejar fluir los suyos propios. No más contención.

-¿Qué haces? –la voz de Beckett lo hace darse la vuelta y, dado el tono que ha utilizado, lo hace de forma lenta y entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces levantado? –Inquiere poniendo los brazos en jarras-. Deberías de estar acostado, descansando. Ya escuchaste al médico.

-Pero yo… quería haceros el desayuno –contesta con voz dubitativa cuando la ve caminar hacia él.

-Te lo agradecemos, pero no estás en condiciones –le quita la sartén de la mano y la deja sobre la encimera-. Venga, te ayudo a recostarte. Yo me ocupo del desayuno –dice, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y haciendo que él coloque el brazo que queda pegado a su cuerpo por encima de sus hombros.

-¿Puedo al menos quedarme en el sofá? -le pide, frunciendo los labios, haciendo rodar los ojos a Kate-. Prometo que me voy a quedar ahí sentadito sin levantarme.

-Está bien, pero no quiero ver que te levantas – le indica levantando un dedo de su mano libre.

-Entendido –asiente, apretándose más a su cuerpo-. ¿Me acompañas, Hayle? –Pregunta a la niña que mira a los dos adultos con su peluche favorito entre las manos, esa jirafa que Rick le regaló hace tres meses.

-A ver –dice mientras lo ayuda a sentarse-, ¿estás bien así? –pregunta cuando Castle apoya su espalda en el sofá.

-Sí, sí, gracias –le agradece con una sonrisa, cogiendo su mano cuando Kate se endereza –. Os debo un desayuno.

-Vale –acepta, Kate-, pero eso será cuando te recuperes.

-Sí –afirma, cogiendo una de sus manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con tanta intensidad que provoca que Beckett se retire un mechón de cabello de la cara con un cierto nerviosismo.

-Bueno, voy… voy a hacer el desayuno –contesta, soltándose de su agarre.

XXX

-Está todo muy bueno, Kate – la alaga, saboreando el último bocado de su desayuno.

-Gracias –agradece con una sonrisa mientras desvía su mirada hacia su hija-. Hayle, deja de jugar con la fruta y cométela –la niña sonríe de medio lado mientras sigue jugueteando-. Hayle –la regaña, provocando que ésta mire hacia abajo frunciendo el ceño, pinchando con el tenedor un trozo de manzana, disgustada y no muy convencida de querer comerse lo que tiene en el plato.

-Se ha enfadado –susurra Castle para que solo lo escuche Beckett.

-Lo sé, pero tiene que aprender que con la comida no se juega. Además, come demasiado poco –dice con pesar-. Y casi todo lo que come es porque la obligo. Puede enfermar.

-Lo estás haciendo bien –coge una de sus manos entre la suyas-. Es una niña sana. Ya verás, que poco a poco irá comiendo mejor. A muchos niños les pasa –le sonríe.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta, volviéndola a mirar con la misma intensidad que antes.

-Por… por hacer esto –contesta mirando hacia otro lado mientras se encoge de hombros-. Por estar aquí, por ayudarme con todo –toma aire, como cogiendo fuerzas, antes de volverlo a mirar.

-Es mi trabajo –responde.

-¿Todo? –inquiere y ahora es él quien desvía la mirada.

-Hayle, si te comes todo, jugamos a un juego –cambia de tema, haciendo torcer los labios a Kate, quien cada vez está más segura de que sus sospechas son ciertas y que detrás de la ayuda de servicios sociales hay algo más.

-¿Cuál juego? –curiosea, emocionada con la idea.

-¡Ah! Es un secreto –murmura-. Tendrás que comértelo todo para saberlo. -La niña asiente, pasando una de sus pequeñas manitas por la cara para retirarse los pequeños mechones que se han salido de su coleta y mira su plato, dispuesta a terminarse el desayuno, ahora con un nuevo aliciente.

XXX

-Castle –lo llama entrando en la habitación.

-Dime –dice, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –pregunta, jugueteando con sus manos, nerviosa.

-Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Kate toma asiento a los pies de la cama-. ¿Estás bien? –Se preocupa al ver su nerviosismo.

-Sí, es solo que… no… a ver, yo…

-Kate, no le des tantas vueltas. No puede ser tan difícil de decir –le sonríe para transmitirle confianza.

-Yo… he estado pensando –comienza a hablar-, antes tenía muchísimas cosas en la cabeza por las que preocuparme pero ahora todo está _controlado_; bueno, no del todo pero…, ya me entiendes –Castle asiente sin saber a dónde quería llegar Beckett con esa conversación-. Y me he dado cuenta que… Yo quería preguntar –Rick alza una ceja-, ¿de verdad todo el dinero que me has dado proviene de los servicios sociales? Porque es demasiado. La guardería a la que asiste Hayle es de las mejores de la ciudad y no creo que servicios sociales esté dispuesto a pagar ese dineral por cada niño y después está este departamento en TriBeCa… No sé es… raro –lo mira esperando una respuesta-. Además, está esa supuesta propuesta que yo jamás hice –le recuerda.

-Yo, bueno -se aclara la garganta-, no quiero mentirte. –Se pasa una mano por el pelo-. No todo el dinero proviene de servicios sociales. Yo… os he estado ayudando -confiesa.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta sin dejarlo continuar.

-Porque –se encoge de hombros y suspira- sentí que debía ayudaros. No puedo explicarlo realmente. Solo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Cuando te vi en el hospital después del accidente que sufrió Hayle con esos matones… ¿Sabes? Lo principal para nosotros es buscar el bienestar del menor, ya sea con su familia o por otro lado. Si no os ayudaba, Hayle, hubiera terminado esa noche en un centro de menores en protección y… no podía permitir eso. No cuando yo sentía que se esa separación perjudicaría y dañaría a la niña. Y a ti. Sé que no lo habrías soportado, ya habías pasado por mucho. Tenía que ayudaros.

-Gracias –le dice, colocando una de sus manos encima de la de él-. ¿Puede perjudicarte a ti esto?

-¿Te refieres a mi trabajo? –Kate asiente-. En el mejor de los casos me abrirán un expediente.

-¿En el peor? –pregunta, conteniendo el aire por unos segundos.

-Me despedirían.

-¡Oh! –se lleva una mano a la boca, tapándosela-. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho. De verdad. Yo…

-Hey –dice moviéndose en la cama para acercase más a ella-. No es tu culpa. Fue mi decisión. Yo quise hacerlo. Sabía a lo que me exponía cuando empecé con esto.

-Pero lo has hecho por ayudarme y… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Si te despiden…

-Pues… mala suerte –las palabras salen sin pensar de su boca, hasta el mismo está sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir. Ese trabajo ha sido lo más importante que ha tenido en su vida. Porque ha sido suyo y de nadie más. Lo ha conseguido con su esfuerzo no por ser el "hijo de". Pero parece ser que, ahora mismo, hay algo, o más bien alguien, dos personas en concreto, mucho más importante-. Conseguiré otro trabajo.

-Pero a ti te encanta tu trabajo. Lo disfrutas. Lo he podido ver.

-Kate -se acerca más a ella-, mi trabajo es ayudar a la gente. Y eso he hecho; ayudarte, ayudaros. Da igual la manera, da igual las normas. He hecho mi trabajo. Además, ¿nunca has escuchado que las normas están para romperlas? –comenta divertido.

-Sí, pero… -comienza a decir.

-Pero nada. Además, creo que todavía no hay nada que lamentar ¿no? Que yo sepa mis jefes no se han enterado, así que… Dejemos de pensar en algo que no ha ocurrido.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –Repite, rodeando el cuerpo de Castle con sus brazos y colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazándolo; algo que coge desprevenido a Rick pero que tras unos segundos de sorpresa, le devuelve, envolviendo su cuerpo con sus brazos-. Perdona –dice separándose, ruborizada por haberse dejado llevar y haberlo abrazado-, yo….

-Ni te atrevas a pedirme perdón por abrazarme –le advierte, levantando el dedo índice, alegre-. Es más, ven aquí –dice abriendo sus brazos-. Ahora soy yo el que quiere abrazarte, si tú me lo permites –añade al ver la cara de Kate. Tal vez se ha equivocado… pero para su alegría, ésta sonríe y vuelve a hundirse en su pecho.

-¡Mamá! –grita contenta Hayle mientras entre corriendo en la habitación con uno de sus juguetes en las manos, provocando que los dos adultos se separen.

-Cariño –acaricia su pelo cuando llega a su altura-.

-_¡Mia! _–exclama enseñándole lo que trae con ella.

-¡Anda, lo has encontrado! –le dice con el mismo tono alegre, sonriéndole.

-¡Sí! _Mia_ –dice, mostrándoselo ahora a Rick.

-¡Hala, el peine de Frozen! ¡Qué chulo! ¿Qué es para peinarte tú? –pregunta pero la niña niega con la cabeza.

-No, a mami –contesta, trepando por las sábanas para subirse a la cama y colocarse detrás de la espalda de su madre, pasando el cepillo por su pelo. Beckett mira a Castle y se deshace el moño que antes ella se había hecho para que no le tire al cepillarle el pelo. Richard hace una mueca cuando ve como la niña enreda el peine en el cabello de su madre.

XXX

Escucha la risa de Rick y su hija desde la cocina. Sonríe. Esos dos se llevan muy pero que muy bien, aunque al principio Hayle se lo pusiese difícil. Se toca la frente con la mano mientras deja salir el aire despacio por su boca, recordando la conversación anterior con Castle. No puede creerse que se haya jugado su trabajo por ayudarlas. A ella, a quien todos le dieron la espalda cuando las cosas se torcieron. Incluso el padre de su hija se marchó de su lado. Y sin embargo él, que no la conocía de nada, que podía haber optado por la vía fácil y hacer su trabajo, alejando a su hija de ella, no lo hizo. La ayudó y eso la abruma. Y por otro lado está el abrazo –o los abrazos-; nunca antes se había sentido así de bien compartiendo esa simple muestra de cariño con un hombre. Y eso también la asusta porque habría querido no separase nunca de sus brazos… Ese sentimiento también es desconocido para ella y había disparado de nuevos los que ella guarda hacia él. Esos que intentaba controlar, sobre todo desde que la rechazó aquella noche cuando intentó besarlo. El sonido del horno hace que salga de sus pensamientos, recordándole que estaba preparando la cena.

-¿Estás bien? –Escucha la voz de Castle a su espalda-. Pareces distraída.

-¿Otra vez levantado? –lo regaña, frunciendo el ceño y colocando una mano en su cintura.

-Vamos a cenar, ¿no? No quiero mancharte la cama –se excusa-. Me sentaré en el sofá y no me levantaré. Prometido –dice caminando hacia en sofá, sin soltar la manita de Hayle-. Pero, ¿estás bien? –vuelve a preguntar.

-Sí –responde aunque duda que su voz haya sonado tan segura como ella quisiera.

XXX

-¿Ya se ha dormido? –pregunta cuando la ve sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

-Sí –contesta, forzando una sonrisa-. Deberías de ir a descansar tú también, ya sabes lo que te dijo el doctor…

-Estoy bien, ya apenas me duele –contesta haciendo que Kate apriete los labios.

-No sé por qué pero no te creo.

-Deberías –se mueve por el sofá, eliminado la distancia que hay entre ellos-. Pero, a ver –prosigue-, ¿me vas a contar qué te pasa? Porque desde que hablamos esta tarde estás… estás triste y de verdad, Kate, no tienes que preocuparte por lo que te he contado –coge una de sus manos-. No quiero que estés así por eso. Ya solo faltan tres semanas para que termine el plazo que te dio el juez. Solo quedaría el seguimiento y lo estás haciendo bien. Tienes todo. Tienes la casa, el trabajo,… No tienes por qué preocuparte –Kate asiente.

-Es que… no te lo tomes a mal pero ¿cómo has podido darme tanto dinero? No creo que con tu sueldo de trabajador social tengas para pagar dos casas, la guardería, la compra… más las cosas que tú necesitas -lo mira, esperando su respuesta.

Richard ríe, rascándose la cabeza antes de contestar.

-¿Si te digo que es un secreto, como Hayle cuando juego con ella, lo dejas estar? –pregunta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Siento mucho la tardanza… **

**Capítulo 10**

-Tampoco estás obligado a decírmelo si no quieres –contesta Kate a la pregunta con cierto pesar. Está claro que si no quiere decírselo es porque no confía en ella. Traga saliva y hace el ademan de levantarse pero una mano sujetando su muñeca se lo impide.

-Kate –Rick dice su nombre, esperando que ella lo mire como respuesta.

-No, de verdad, Castle. No tienes por qué contarme nada; suficiente has hecho ya por mí… por nosotras –se corrige, colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Sí que quiero contártelo, sólo estaba bromeando –dice, tirando de ella para que quede más cerca de él.

-Pero… -Castle alza una mano para que se calle.

-Pero nada. Confío en ti –confiesa para alegría de su acompañante-. Nací en una familia con bastante… bastante poder adquisitivo, digamos.

-¿Con bastante poder adquisitivo? –Alza una ceja, repitiendo lo que acaba de decir el trabajador social, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

Castle ríe al ver su cara de sorpresa. Por más que él se pueda dar algún que otro capricho, no es el tipo de hombre rico que se pasea día a día por Nueva York.

-Crecí sin ningún tipo de preocupación económica –responde, volviendo a llamar la atención de Kate-, pero sí con la reprobación de mi padre. Nunca quiso que me dedicara al campo de lo social, más bien quería que siguiera sus pasos y fuese un hombre de negocios pero, por suerte, tuve el apoyo de mi madre y aquí estoy.

-Nunca me hubiese imaginado que fueses rico, Castle –dice y en su voz puede notarse la sorpresa que ha causado su confesión en ella.

-Eso es porque no has visto mi casa –bromea-. Bueno, me las he apañado para dejar de ser el "hijo de" y ser un hombre normal de Nueva York –vuelve a usar un tono serio-. Hasta me cambié el apellido. Tampoco era algo que me fuera a ayudar en mi trabajo; que te relacionen con uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de la ciudad cuando te dedicas a ayudar a familias en situaciones extremas es algo que podría provocar rechazos. "Tú que lo has tenido todo, ¿qué vas a saber de la crueldad de la vida?" –Se encoge de hombros-. Así que no te preocupes, todo el dinero que te he dado es legal –dice divertido, provocando que Kate arrugue el entrecejo, dándole un pequeño manotazo en el hombro.

-Nunca he dudado de ti. Sólo o era… curiosidad –declara.

-Sólo por si acaso –levanta ambas manos mientras hace una mueca con los labios-. ¿Puedo yo preguntarte algo ahora? –inquiere, removiéndose nervioso en sofá, pues sabe que lo que está a punto de preguntar va a cambiar por completo el ambiente relajado que se ha instalado en la sala.

-Claro, dime –responde.

-No es una pregunta fácil –le advierte-. Si quieres, puedes no contestarla. Prometo que esto no irá en el informe ni saldrá de este departamento, pero… siento la necesidad de hacértela, de saber la verdad. Si tú estás dispuesta.

Kate asiente no muy segura de sí quiere que sea formulada esa pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez… alguna vez fuiste golpeada por los hombres que acosaban a tu padre? –El silencio que se instala es suficiente como para que Castle pueda disipar sus dudas, lo que le hace susurrar insultos mientras aprieta los puños con fuerza-. Kate, lo siento. No debí preguntarte pero es que desde que te conocí tuve esa duda y…

-No pasa nada, Rick –dice, suspirando-. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. ¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar a la habitación o necesitas algo?

-Kate, de verdad que lo siento pero…

-Dejémoslo estar, por favor. No es algo que me guste recordar –confiesa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perdóname –le pide, cogiéndola de la mano-. Perdóname por haberme dejado llevar por... Yo…

-Rick,… no tienes que pedirme perdón.

-Pero te lo he recordado cuando no había necesidad. Estábamos riéndonos y… lo he estropeado.

-Rick –se pega más a él, limpiándose un lágrima traicionera-, estoy bien. Estoy bien y eso es gracias a ti, por aparecer en nuestras vidas. Nos salvaste.

-Tu vecina. Ella fue quien te salvó.

-No –niega-. Fuiste tú. Puede que ella diera el primer paso pero tú nos sacaste de toda esa mierda.

-Debí de haberlo hecho antes… -Mira hacia otro lado.

-No podías. No lo sabías –le recuerda-. Venga, vamos a dormir –le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-. Vamos –dice, cuando Richard ya está de pie y se disponen a caminar a la habitación.

El cuerpo de Beckett se tensa cuando nota los fuertes brazos de Castle rodeando su cuerpo al llegar al cuarto.

-Kate… -Susurra contra su hombro y esta se abraza a él, recuperándose de la sorpresa-. Quiero volver a verte sonreír, no quiero que te vayas a dormir con esa tristeza en tus ojos –murmura sin separarse de ella-. Tengo que decirte otra cosa. ¿Puedes quedarte un ratito más?

-Claro –dice ella, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo ayuda a sentarse sobre el colchón después de haber retirado la ropa de cama.

-Ven, siéntate tú también –palmea el espacio que hay en el otro lado del colchón. Kate le hace caso y se sitúa en el lugar correspondiente-. Antes que nada, quiero que me prometas que vas a ser paciente.

-¿Por? –inquiere torciendo el rostro en un gesto de confusión.

-Porque vas a necesitar serlo. No vas a poder salir corriendo como sé que querrás hacer. ¿Lo prometes? –insiste.

-Está… está bien. Lo prometo –acepta-.

Castle suspira antes de comenzar con su relato.

-Volví a buscar a tu padre –menciona y el cuerpo de Kate se tensa al escuchar la última palabra.

-¿Está bien? ¿Él está bien? –pregunta de manera acelerada. Hace algunos meses, demasiados para su gusto, que no sabe nada sobre el estado de su padre.

-Sí, está bien. Lo encontré sobrio; llevaba varios días sin beber pero era porque no tenía dinero y no había podido conseguir alcohol, pero la buena noticia es que aceptó mi ayuda y ahora se encuentra en un centro de deshabituación.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunta, sorprendida, llevándose ambas manos a la cara, incapaz de controlar la alegría.

-De verdad –comenta con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz de haberle podido dar esa noticia.

-Quiero verlo. ¿Dónde está? –Inquiere, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, ahogando un chillido de felicidad-. Gracias –le dice, tirándose sobre él sin apenas cuidado. Castle tiene que controlarse para no emitir un gemido de dolor-. Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpa cuando se separa.

-No te preocupes –dice, llevándose una mano a las costillas-. Kate, si te he dicho que tienes que tener paciencia es porque aún no puedes verlo. Debes de esperar varios días antes de que eso pase –pone una mano sobre su brazo cuando nota que la sonrisa ha desaparecido de la cara de Beckett.

-¿Por qué no puedo verlo ya?

-Porque así lo requiere el tratamiento. Es un tratamiento muy duro. Debería de pasar en el centro de comunidad terapéutica entre año y año y medio antes de que consiga permisos de salida, primero para los fines de semana y después entre semana –fines de semanas dentro- hasta que logre salir por completo.

-Vale. Seré paciente si es lo mejor para él. Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Porque quería que pasaran algunos días para que no tengas que esperar tanto. Además, quería ver cómo evolucionaba.

-¿Cómo lo está haciendo? –Pregunta sin dejarlo acabar.

-Bien. Lo está haciendo bien. Recibí un mensaje esta tarde de la trabajadora social que se encarga de este centro y me dijo que está poniendo todo de su parte –le sonríe, provocando que ella hago lo mismo.

-¡Oh, Dios! No me lo puedo creer. Pensé que esto nunca pasaría. ¡Y todo gracias a ti! –exclama con voz alegre-. ¡Gracias! –grita pero esta vez lograr para en mitad de camino antes de volver a tirársele encima.

-Ven aquí, anda –dice cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir-. Me alegro mucho por ti, Kate…y por Hayle. Os merecéis que todo os vaya bien –susurra contra su hombro.

-Y todo gracias a ti… -Murmura, apretándose más a su cuerpo.

-No hay nada qué agradecer, Kate.

XXX

-¿De verdad lo hicisteis? –Pregunta, sorprendida, acostándose de lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano y es que lo que empezó con una confesión ha terminado siendo una conversación donde están hablando de todo y de nada a la vez.

-De verdad. Ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que me quería dedicar a esto, a ayudar a la gente. Después de ayudar a Keith a marcar un _touchdown_ y de hacerle sentir especial, el rey del equipo por un día… no puedo explicar lo que sentí al ver su cara, su familia, su felicidad… -hace una pausa-. Recuerdo cómo la grada comenzó a pitarnos después de que Jake se parara justo delante de la línea para esperar a por nosotros que corríamos con Keith para que el marcarse, su mirada al vernos flanquearlo para que no tuviese ningún problema… Ese sentimiento de que nunca más podría volver a ser una persona egoísta porque era capaz de no solo pensar por mí o por mis amigos, sino pensar en la felicidad de cualquier persona –termina, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción que le está haciendo sentir recordar aquel gesto. Agradece que la oscuridad de la habitación lo ayude a esconderse de la mirada de Kate.

-Es tan admirable lo que hicisteis por aquel chico –acaricia su brazo-. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme… -le sonríe-. No te hacía yo en el equipo de fútbol americano.

-¿No? ¿En cuál entonces?

-En el de lectura, por ejemplo –hace un mohín con los labios.

-Ahí también estaba –confiesa-. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿En qué grupos estabas?

XXX

Arruga los ojos, la luz que se está filtrando por la ventana es demasiado intensa. Suspira, provocando que algo le caiga en la cara, haciéndole cosquillas. Se pasa una mano por el rostro mientras abre los ojos despacio. Sus ojos se abren más de lo normal cuando observa el pelo castaño de Kate esparcido por toda la almohada y a ella de espaldas a él; y ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que no solo está compartiendo la cama con ella sino que están abrazados. La espalda de ella está totalmente pegada a su torso. Uno de sus brazos la rodea por la cintura y sus manos están agarradas a la altura del pecho de Beckett. En algún momento de la noche debieron de quedarse dormidos mientras charlaban, sin darse cuenta de que el sueño estaba pudiendo con ellos.

Sonríe; hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba un despertar así, abrazado a ella. De lo que no está seguro es de la reacción que tendrá Beckett cuando se despierte y se percate de la intimidad que comparten. Se permite soñar un momento, recreando en su mente ese momento perfecto, volviéndolo aún más, imaginando que no se han quedado dormidos y han amanecido así, que no ha sido nada casual, sino que de esta forma es como acostumbran a despertar y que a veces él, otras ellas, se despiertan a besos antes de ir a trabajar. Sonríe; sería tan bonito si fuese verdad… Retira el pelo que cae sobre la cara de Kate para poder mirarla mejor, acaricia su mejilla y se inclina para dejar un beso cerca de sus labios pero la leve caricia parece que ha despertado a Beckett que comienza a ser muecas con los labios, haciendo que el cuerpo de Castle se tense cuando ella comienza a abrir los ojos, descubriéndolo inclinado sobre ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**De nuevo, siento mucho la tardanza. **

**Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo y comentando a pesar de tooodo lo que tardo en actualizar y agradecer también a MyDreamsComeTrue por su ayuda :) **

**Capítulo 11**

-Rick… -Susurra.

Parece confundida, tumbándose sobre su espalda en la cama. Castle quita el brazo que tiene por encima de su cuerpo, tragando saliva sin saber qué decir.

-Yo…

Kate sonríe, adormilada, rodeando el cuello de Richard, tirando de él hacia ella para que se acueste sobre su pecho. Suspira audiblemente y Castle puede verla con los ojos cerrados de nuevo mientras se abraza completamente a él.

Se queda en esa posición durante varios minutos, tenso, pero cuando se da cuenta de que Beckett sigue dormida comienza a relajarse, disfrutando de ese abrazo inesperado.

Rodea el cuerpo de Kate con su brazo derecho, acercándose más a ella –todo lo que le es posible-. Esconde su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, rozándole la piel con su nariz, provocando que el cuerpo de Beckett se estremezca. Vuelve a hacerlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar; dejar de aguantarse las ganas de plantar un beso en el mismo sitio donde la ha rozado con la nariz; despertarla con besos y caricias y desearle los buenos días sin tener miedo de su reacción. Si tan sólo no se hubiera apartado cuando ella quiso besarlo… aunque sabía que ella nada más podría estar confundida en ese entonces y que debería de cerciorarse de que era amor lo que ella sentía y no una forma de sentirse querida después de todo lo que había pasado, pero cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil al estar más unido a ella por momentos. Y tenerla tan cerca no ayudaba.

Sabe que, posiblemente, como Kate se despierte y los encuentre así, tendrá problemas con ella, pero tiene la excusa de que fue ella quien lo abrazó. Además, todavía sigue agarrada a él con sus dos brazos y apenas lo deja realizar pequeños movimientos.

En el momento en el que Beckett acaricia su brazo, su cuerpo vuelve a tensarse. 5, 10, 15 y 20 segundos pasan y Kate no ha dicho nada. Se remueve un poco con cuidado para observarla y asegurarse de que sigue dormida, o eso es lo que parece.

-Kate –susurra en un tono apenas audible pero esta no contesta-. Kate –repite. Vuelve a adoptar la posición que tenía antes más relajado. Aunque sabe que de un momento a otro, despertará.

Suspira cuando cae en la cuenta que en ese mismo día deberá de regresar a su casa. Mañana será lunes y deberá estar en su casa para arreglarse para el trabajo. Ya no podrá pasar todo el día con las Beckett y todo se reducirá a visitas que tendrá que cuadrar con su horario de trabajo. Además, ya mismo pasarán de estar dentro del sistema como tal y todo se reducirá a un pequeño seguimiento por lo que tendrá menos excusas para ir a verlas. Se alegra por ellas, claro que sí, pero no puede evitar que eso afecte a su estado emocional, sintiéndose triste. Las Beckett se han convertido en lo más importante para él.

-Rick –escucha que murmura Kate, haciendo que se levante rápidamente.

-Yo… tú… -Se rasca la cabeza sin saber qué decir, ni siquiera es capaz de formular una frase coherente en su cabeza.

-Me quedé dormida anoche –dice, obviando el hecho de que Richard estuviese abrazado a ella.

-Sí, nos quedamos dormidos –responde, asintiendo con la cabeza también -. Yo… tú me has abrazado, apenas me podía mover –se defiende cuando el silencio se apodera de la habitación, provocando que Kate se sonroje y se tape la cara con las manos.

Al verla, se siente un poco culpable de ponerla a ella por delante para librarse de… Si ni siquiera le había dicho nada cuando se había despertado.

-Pero no pasa nada. Eres una almohada muy cómoda –añade, intentado distender el ambiente.

-Lo siento –susurra sin destapar su rostro. Richard se lleva una mano en la frente, ponderando la idea de decirle la verdad, de decirle que él ha disfrutado ese tiempo que han estado abrazados y que, incluso, ha aprovechado que dormía para darle un beso, aunque a lo mejor tampoco haría falta confesar tanto, ¿no?

En vez de eso, retira las manos del rostro de Kate sin ejercer demasiada fuerza, no quiere hacerle daño.

-Kate, ¿qué pasa? –inquiere cuando se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que han aparecido en ellos.

-Nada –responde-. Será mejor que vaya a despertar a Hayle –dice, intentando salirse de la cama pero Castle se lo impide, sujetándola del brazo, quedando los dos sentados sobre el colchón.

-Kate –la llama para que lo mire a los ojos-, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? –Ella asiente-. Entonces, ¿qué pasa? Si es por lo que te he dicho de que me has abrazado y todo eso… no tienes de qué preocuparte, de verdad –insiste. Beckett vuelve a asentir-. Entonces dime, ¿qué ocurre?

Se aclara la garganta, intentando disipar el nudo que se le ha formado.

-Yo… -Quiere hablar pero su voz se rompe y Richard la abraza, sintiéndose un idiota por haber provocado esa situación.

Acaricia su espalda suavemente, intentando calmarla.

-Kate, perdóname por lo que he dicho antes –comienza-. Yo… no debería de haber dicho eso. Es verdad, tú me has abrazado pero lo has hecho porque despertaste…bueno, seguías dormida o no sé, pero abriste los ojos y me viste mirándote, fue entonces cuando me abrazaste. Y quiero decirte que hacía mucho que no me despertaba tan feliz por el simple hecho de ver a una persona dormir a mi lado. Hubiera sido perfecto si hubiese podido despertarte con un beso –confiesa, aguantando el aire, esperando la reacción de Beckett, quien se separa de su cuerpo lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos-. Me he enamorado de ti, Katherine Beckett –revela cuando sus miradas se encuentran-. Di algo, por favor –le pide cuando vuelve a hacerse el silencio y ella sólo lo mira como si acabara de decir una locura.

-Rick –susurra mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, acortando la distancia de sus bocas, besándolo como tanto había soñado hacerlo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y pegando completamente su cuerpo al suyo.

Acaricia su mejilla cuando se separan, pero solo unos cuantos centímetros, para coger aire sin perder su sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo –exclama Kate.

-¿El qué? ¿Esto? –Ella asiente-. ¿Por qué? Si estoy loquito por ti casi, casi desde que nos conocimos –le confiesa. Ella se encoge de hombros.

-No podía imaginarme que alguien como tú, podía enamorarse de alguien como yo.

-Y ¿cómo es alguien como tú? ¿Extraordinaria? –inquiere, besándola de nuevo.

-No, tan llena de problemas…

-Hey –acaricia su cara-, todo el mundo hemos tenido problemas alguna vez, pero lo importantes es saber afrontarlos y superarlos. Y tú, lo has hecho. Debes de estar muy orgullosa de ti, yo lo estoy –le sonríe, dejando un beso en su frente.

-Con tu ayuda –añade.

-Sí, con mi ayuda pero, aunque no lo creas, mi ayuda no hubiese servido de nada sin tus ganas de luchar y de salir adelante. Créeme, la actitud que tenemos ante el problema es lo más importante para solucionarlo. Y tú, has tenido la correcta.

Kate le sonríe, abrazándose a él.

-Rick… ¿por qué me rechazaste, entonces? –Pregunta sobre su cuello-. Hace unos meses, aquella noche que…

-Mi trabajo –contesta, interrumpiéndola-. No puedo mezclarme con las familias con las que estoy interviniendo –contesta.

-Entonces… -se separa de él para poder mirarlo.

-Entonces, me he dado cuenta de que sois demasiado importante para mí, mucho más que mi trabajo. Me habéis robado el corazón –le sonríe.

-Eso quiere decir que… estamos… ¿Vamos a estar juntos? –inquiere, preocupada de obtener una respuesta negativa. Ya se había hecho ilusiones.

-Estamos juntos –responde-. Sólo quiero pedirte que lo mantengamos entre nosotros, por lo menos por ahora.

-¿Y si nos descubren?

-No pasa nada –se encoge de hombros-. Dejaría mi trabajo si hiciese falta; a lo que no estoy dispuesto es a renunciar a vosotras. Estos meses han sido duros, teniendo que controlarme. Además, ahora que sé cómo es despertar a tu lado y lo adorable que te ves durmiendo… eso no lo cambiaría por nada –ríe.

Kate lo besa antes de volver a abrazarse a él.

-¿Por qué llorabas? –le pregunta después de unos minutos. Ella suspira, paseando sus dedos por sus mejillas, retirándole después el flequillo pegado a su frente.

-Soñaba. Contigo –añade unos segundos más tardes-. Luego, desperté y estabas abrazado a mí y cuando dijiste eso… sé que no… pero… pensé que ese sueño nunca se haría realidad; temía que tú no pudieras sentir lo mismo por mí y…

-Sí que lo siento –dice, volviendo a eliminar la distancia entre sus labios-. ¿Sabes? Cuando desperté, estábamos abrazados; era yo quien te tenía entre mis brazos y ¿sabes otra cosa? Te di un beso aquí –repite el gesto que había hecho un rato, besándola cerca de sus labios. Ahí fue cuando pensé que te había despertado y me asusté.

-¿Te asustaste? –inquiere, arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, tenía miedo de tu reacción –ella sonríe.

-Pues si me hubiese despertado de verdad, te hubiese devuelto el beso así –declara, acortando la distancia, arremetiendo contra sus labios, cayendo de espalda sobre la cama.


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo lo que tardo en actualizar. Agradecer, también, a MyDreamsComeTrue por su ayuda :) **

**Capítulo 12**

Deja un beso en su cuello mientras la aprieta entre sus brazos desde atrás. Kate le sonríe, colocando sus manos sobre las de él.

-¡Hey! –Se queja Beckett cuando Richard frota su barba contra la piel de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas. Castle ríe, volviendo a repetir sus movimientos pero más deprisa, provocando que Kate carcajee, revolviéndose entre sus brazos.

Se detiene sólo cuando el oxígeno empieza a escasear para Beckett. Al erguir la cabeza, el trabajador social, se encuentra con Hayle cruzando la puerta, frotándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manos mientras camina despacio hacia la cama, arrastrando sus pies descalzos por el suelo de madera.

Le hace un gesto a su novia para avisarla. Ésta sonríe cuando ve a su hija. Rick se separa de Kate en cuanto la niña llega hasta la cama y la ayuda, impulsándola por el trasero cuando la ve intentando trepar sin mucho éxito al estar pisando la sábana, lo que le hace resbalar.

-Buenos días –la saluda su madre, abriendo los brazos para recibirla. La niña solo murmura algo inteligible, acurrucándose en su cuello.

-Buenos días, enana –le desea, acariciando su espalda.

-¿No le dices nada a Rick? –Le pregunta Beckett, besando su pelo después.

-_Benos _días –contesta sin separarse del cuerpo de su madre.

-¿Para mí no hay abrazo? –Inquiere, cambiando su voz. Sin contestar, la nena deja de abrazar a su madre para tirarse en los brazos de Castle, que la coge encantado. Sonríe cuando la escucho suspirar contra su cuello-. Todavía tiene sueño.

-Siempre le cuesta un poco despertarse del todo –comenta, acariciando ahora ella la espalda de su hija.

-Tal vez si le preparo un plato de tortitas de chocolate para desayunar, se le pase el sueño –dice y comienza a reír cuando la niña se separa de él para mirarlo, entusiasmada.

-Parece que ya se le ha pasado –ríe Kate.

-Sí –contesta y besa a Hayle en el pelo-. Vete con mamá, anda, que voy a hacer el desayuno –le pide.

-Hey –exclama Beckett, sujetándolo por el brazo para que no se levantase de la cama-. Tú todavía tienes que descansar, lo haré yo –aclara, haciendo el amago de levantarse pero Richard se pone de pie antes que ella.

-Estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor y quiero prepararos el desayuno. Ayer no me dejaste y… quiero hacerlo. Por favor –añade para convencerla.

-Está bien –suspira.

-Gracias –Responde. Se acerca para besarla pero a mitad del camino se detiene, dubitativo. Sus ojos vuelan hasta la niña que se ha vuelto a acostar mientras juguetea con las sábanas. Kate, que se ha dado cuenta, se acerca más a él, hablando bajito para que no se entere su hija.

-¿Tampoco puede saberlo ella? –Pregunta con algo de desilusión en su voz. Se había imaginado formando una familia con Rick, pero si ni su propia hija puede saber que están en una relación… no van a ser una familia, una familia de verdad.

-¿Quieres que lo sepa? Pregunto porque por mí no hay problema. Aunque lo diga en la guardería o a algún vecino… ellos no saben que soy trabajador social. Pero pensé que a lo mejor tú no querrías decírselo todavía para no confundirla –contesta, provocando que Kate suspire aliviada.

-Por mí está bien. Me gustaría que lo supiese –responde.

Richard la coge por la cintura, pegándola a él al tiempo que Katherine rodea su cuello con sus brazos. Ambos sonríen antes de juntar sus labios en un pequeño beso. Cuando se separan, ven que Hayle se ha colocado de rodillas en la cama y que los mira con sorpresa. Kate y Rick ríen por la expresión de la pequeña.

-¡Sois novios! –Exclama, llevándose la mano a la boca para tapársela, lo que hacen que los dos adultos rían mientras se abrazan.

-¿Te gusta que sea el novio de tu mama? –Pregunta Richard, acercándose a la cama sin soltar a Kate.

-Sí –contesta, gateando por el colchón-, pero mamá es mía –le aclara, abrazándose a ella con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños bracitos le permiten.

-Vale, yo no te la voy a quitar –le dice, acariciando su pelo-. ¿Vale? –La niña lo mira sin soltar a su madre-. Quedaros aquí, que os traeré el desayuno a la cama.

-Okay –contesta Beckett, sentándose en la cama con su hija en brazos.

-Ahora vuelvo –se despide, dándole un beso en el pelo a Hayle y otro en la frente a Kate.

-Hey, cariño –la llama su madre cuando Castle ha desaparecido de la habitación-, ¿no quieres que mami sea la novia de Rick?

-Sí, pero tú eres mi mami y eres mía –contesta.

-Claro. Y lo seguiré siendo siempre aunque sea la novia de Rick, cariño –la niña asiente para colocar después la cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre.

XXX

-¡Aquí traigo ya las tortitas! –Exclama Castle entrando con una bandeja repleta de comida entre sus manos. La deja sobre la cama, cerca de las dos Beckett-. Voy a por la otra bandeja –les informa, volviendo a salir del cuarto.

Hayle sonríe cuando ve un plato lleno de tortitas con chocolate por encima y aplaude, contenta.

-Espera –le pide su madre cuando ve cómo Hayle alarga el brazo para cogerlo. La ayuda a sentarse bien sobre la cama y coloca en plato en las piernas de su hija-. Con cuidado –le pide, aunque está segura que tendrá que cambiar las sábanas nada más terminen de desayunar.

-Aquí traigo más, ¿quién quiere frutas? –Pregunta con voz alegre, sentándose junto a ellas-. ¿Te gustan? –Inquiere, mirando a la niña quien asiente sin dejar de comer-. Pues, ¿me das un besito? –Le pide, colocando su mejilla en frente de la boca de Hayle. Ésta se lo da, manchando su cara con chocolate. Kate sonríe y se lo limpia con una de las servilletas que Castle ha traído-. Tu café –le entrega la taza con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –le responde, dándole un beso en la mejilla como había hecho su hija.

XXX

Traga saliva, observando como madre e hija juegan. Suspira. Qué rápido habían pasado las horas ese día. Debería de marcharse ya. Mañana tiene que trabajar y no dispone de ropa adecuada por lo que tiene que volver a su casa.

Se pone de pie, atrayendo la atención de Kate.

-¿Dónde vas? -le pregunta, parando de jugar para mirarlo.

-A recoger mis cosas –responde con pesar. Sabe que solo estarán separados unas horas pero ahora que, por fin, se han dado una oportunidad, le gustaría pasar más tiempo con ellas; le gustaría dormir abrazado a Kate siendo consciente de que lo está haciendo. No como la noche anterior.

-Ah –dice solamente Beckett, notándose claramente la desilusión en su voz.

-Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y aquí no tengo ropa y vivo bastante lejos como para ir mañana antes del trabajo –Kate asiente, poniéndose en pie.

-Te ayudo –se ofrece, pasando por su lado para ir al dormitorio.

-Que sepas que me encantaría poder quedarme –confiesa, abrazándola por la espalda cuando los dos están en la habitación.

-Y a mí que te quedaras –se apoya en el cuerpo de su novio.

-Os voy a echar de menos. Me he acostumbrado a teneros cerca este fin de semana.

-Yo también –se da la vuelta en su abrazo para mirarlo.

-Vendré mañana cuando salga de trabajar y me quedaré a cenar, si me invitáis –aclara.

-Claro que te invitamos. Puedes quedarte siempre que quieras.

-¿A dormir también? –pregunta, alzando las cejas.

-A eso también –contesta, acariciando su mejilla.

XXX

Vuelve a besarla antes de abrir la puerta.

-Adiós, Hayle –se despide, agachándose a su lado para darle un beso y un abrazo.

-Llámame cuando llegues para saber que estás bien –le pide Beckett, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-Lo haré. Hasta mañana a las dos –dice, abriendo la puerta para volverse luego y darle otro beso a Kate y Hayle.

-Vete ya, que es muy tarde.

-¿Me echas? –inquiere, llevándose una mano al pecho, haciéndose el ofendido.

-No quiero que estés en la calle tan tarde. Es muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada. Todavía estás adolorido –le recuerda.

-Tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya. Hasta mañana.

XXX

_15 días después_

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. He hablado con la terapeuta y me ha dicho que está bastante mejorado –Kate asiente pero no puede evitar estar nerviosa por volver a ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo. Richard, pasea una mano por su espalda.

-No tenías porqué acompañarme, así que, gracias –le dice, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Siempre –responde, entrelazando sus manos-. Recuerda que cuando estemos allí, solo seré tu trabajador social –dice después de unos minutos, Beckett asiente. Le abre la puerta del coche para luego dar la vuelta y montarse en el lado del conductor.

-¿Lista? –pregunta cuando llegan a la puerta del centro donde se encuentra Jim.

-Vamos –contesta después de soltar un largo suspiro.

-Hola, soy Amy Lewis, la trabajadora social del centro. Él es Erik Roberts, el terapeuta ocupacional. Nos ha contado Rick que está aquí para ver a su padre, el señor Jameson Beckett.

-Sí –afirma, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por la cercanía con la que trata Amy a su novio. Desde que han llegado al centro, la mujer no ha parado de mirarlo y de hablarle con toda la familiaridad del mundo, olvidándose de que ella estaba esperando ser atendida-. Perdone por haberle hecho esperar. Estaba hablando algunos asuntos importantes con mi compañero –dice, refiriéndose a Richard. Kate asiente, apretando la mandíbula. No parecía muy serio eso que estaban hablando, pues ninguno de los dos habían parado de sonreír y hasta habían reído en más de una ocasión-. Erik la acompañará hasta el jardín. Su padre suele estar a esta hora allí leyendo.

-Venga por aquí -le pide el terapeuta.

Cuando está a punto de salir al jardín, gira la cabeza para mirar a Castle, encontrándose con Amy agarrada a su cintura mientras camina con un sonriente Rick hacia la salida.

-¿Katie? –escucha la voz de su padre a escasos metros de ella y lo ve levantarse del banco donde estaba sentado.

-Si me disculpáis, os dejaré solos –se marcha Erik para darles intimidad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo...**

**Agradecer a MyDreamsComeTrue por su ayuda, que no solo ha sido corrigiendo los capítulos. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis y, sobre todo, a los que os habéis tomado un poco de tiempo en dejar un comentario. **

**Ya no os quería hacer esperar más, así que, aquí os traigo el último capítulo de este fic. Es bastante largo para recompensar tanta espera. **

**Solo espero que nos os canséis de leer antes de llegar al final. **

**Capítulo 13**

-Katie –susurra Jim casi inaudiblemente cuando ve a su hija en frente de él.

-Papá –murmura, sin poder creerse que su padre esté delante de ella totalmente sobrio, vestido con ropa limpia y sin ese vacío en sus ojos que lo ha estado acompañando desde que su madre falleció.

-Perdóname –atina a pedirle, dándose dos pasos hacia delante mientras se le humedecen los ojos. Aunque ha imaginado y planeado esta conversación cientos de veces desde que fue consciente de su problema y lo aceptó como tal, entrando en el centro de desintoxicación con la ayuda de Rick, ahora mismo no sabe qué decir ni qué hacer. Se ha quedado totalmente en blanco-. Perdóname… -repite con la voz entrecortada y las manos temblorosas.

-Papá –vuelve a decir Beckett, eliminando las distancias y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su padre-. Ya está. Ya está –susurra cuando nota cómo llora sobre su hombro.

-Os he hecho muchísimo daño… Hayle… Oh… ¿Cómo está? Seguro que ha crecido mucho. Yo… yo siento haberme perdido todos estos años de su vida, haberla herido tanto… y a ti…

-Ya está, papá, ya está. Lo importante es que estamos bien y que te has dado cuenta de tu problema y que te estás dejando ayudar –dice, separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos-. No sabes la alegría que me da verte así, tan bien, tan recuperado.

-Todavía me queda mucho camino por recorrer hasta recuperarme del todo pero, te prometo que, voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo en que así sea. Quiero salir de aquí y comenzar una nueva vida, junto a vosotras, si me lo permitís, claro.

-Por supuesto que sí, papá. Te estaremos esperando y te vendremos a visitar.

-Muchas gracias. No me lo merezco, ni siquiera me merezco que hayas venido a verme. Os he hecho tanto daño que… no sé si seré capaz de perdonármelo algún día –confiesa, dejándose caer en uno de los bancos del jardín.

-Claro que lo harás, papá. Tenemos que seguir hacia delante y si no lo haces… nunca estaremos bien totalmente. Y después de todo lo que hemos pasado estos años, nos lo merecemos –su padre asiente, mirándose las manos, sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-Papá –lo llama-, mírame –le pide, sentándose a su lado y cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas-. Tienes que hacerlo, al menos, prométeme que vas a intentarlo, pero de verdad.

-Te lo prometo –murmura, acariciando su cara con su mano libre. Kate le sonríe y lo abraza.

XXX

-Mira –le dice Jim, señalando un cuadrante colgado en el corcho de la pared-, aquí están nuestras tareas semanales. Kate asiente, echándole un vistazo, leyendo que su padre es el jefe de cocina esa semana.

-Y esto, ¿para qué sirve? –Camina varios pasos hasta situarse en lo que parece ser un plano del edificio donde está con unos cuantos imanes con iniciales pintadas repartidos por todo el panel-. ¿Para qué siempre sepan dónde estáis?

-Sí, pero ésa no es su función principal –Beckett lo mira en silencio, esperando a que su padre continúe-. Es una forma de hacernos parar y pensar. De tomarnos tiempo antes de hacer algo. Cada vez que quieres ir a un sitio diferente de la casa, debes pasar por aquí y situar tu imán donde vayas a ir; a veces, cambias de opinión porque prefieres ir a otro sitio después de tener en frente varias opciones cuando ves el plano. Es como decir: espérate, ¿qué voy a hacer? Es una forma de darnos disciplina. Aquí está todo calculado –Kate asiente.

Siguen paseando por la sala central del edificio de comunidad terapéutica, que es en donde se encuentra Jim. Es el primer edificio, su primera fase de recuperación. Abandonar Comunidad terapéutica es señal que va en buen camino y que se acerca su total recuperación.

-Ahí es donde nos sentamos cuando necesitamos reflexionar. Cuando nos pasa algo con nosotros mismo o con algún compañero o profesional, nos sentamos en esos escritorios y pensamos o escribimos en un papel que luego echamos en esas cajitas.

-Ah –asiente, Kate-, ¿no habláis con ellos para solucionarlo?

-Sí –afirma-, lo hacemos pero después de pasar por el escritorio. Eso es a lo que llamamos "confrontar" y es muy importante para nosotros. También lo hacemos cuando vemos que alguien está haciendo algo mal. Por ejemplo, si ahora mismo alguien tirase un chicle al suelo y yo lo viera, lo confrontaría, diciéndole que por qué lo ha tirado al suelo si sabe que está mal. Además, lo haría aquí mismo para que los demás lo escuchasen y ellos también lo confronten.

-Enséñame tu habitación –le pide, agarrándose de su brazo pero su padre niega con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero está totalmente prohibido que las mujeres suban a nuestras habitaciones como también lo está que nosotros entremos en las de ellas.

-Pero yo no…

-Sí -la interrumpe-, lo sé, pero compartimos habitación y le debemos privacidad a nuestro compañero.

-Vale –acepta Kate.

-¿Quieres ver el campo de fútbol y gimnasio que tenemos?

-Está bien –responde, sonriendo a su padre cuando le cuenta que también lo utilizan como campo para jugar al béisbol.

XXX

-Tengo que irme ya o se me hará tarde para ir a recoger a Hayle a la guardería –se abraza a ir para despedirse-. Adiós, papá.

-Vale –contesta un poco desilusionado por tener que despedirse, se le había pasado muy rápido el tiempo que había pasado con su hija.

-Vendré a verte pronto –le dice, dándole un beso.

-Te estaré esperando –acaricia su cara-. Dale un beso a Hayle de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Hasta pronto –se despide, dirigiéndose a la salida, esperando encontrar allí a Rick sin su amiga… para irse.

XXX

-¿Cómo ha ido? –Pregunta Rick, acercándose a ella cuando la ve aparecer de nuevo por la puerta por la que se fue, levantándose del sillón en donde la esperaba-. ¿Has hablado con tu padre lo que me dijiste? –Asiente-. ¿Bien? –Inquiere al verla tan seria.

Kate traga saliva y tuerce el gesto. Sabe que no es el lugar para dejarse llevar por lo que vio antes, así que decide responderle aunque lo que menos quiere en este momento es hablar con él.

-Bien –contesta secamente sin ni siquiera mirarlo, observando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Y ya está? –inquiere, entrecerrando los ojos. Esperaba más que un simple "bien" después de reunirse con su padre tras todo lo ocurrido y con lo que ha esperado ese momento. Además, han estado más de tres horas reunidos.

-Mejor de lo que me esperaba –añade, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

-Kate, ¿estás bien? –se preocupa, siguiéndola y colocándose a su lado. Beckett asiente y sique caminando sin mirarlo.

Cuando llega al aparcamiento, coge aire mientras espera que Richard lo abra para poder subirse. Al escuchar el pitido que la informa de que ya puede abrir, lo hace, sentándose en su asiento y fijando su vista en la ventana. Castle la mira pero arranca el motor sin decir nada. Supone que necesita algo de tiempo para pensar en todo lo que debe de haber estado hablando con su padre.

-Hey –Rick sujeta la muñeca de su novia al entrar al departamento de ésta, cuando se da cuenta que su intención es volver a huir de él-. ¿Qué ha pasado? Si ha ido bien, ¿por qué estás así? Estoy aquí, Kate –le dice, acercándose a ella.

Beckett se deshace de su agarre y da dos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquiere sin entender nada, cuando empieza a darse cuenta que el problema es con él y no con su padre. Tal vez se ha enterado que le mintió cuando pasó lo de la pelea y ella lo cuidó. Pero, ¿tanto se había enfadado por eso? Si no le dijo la verdad, fue para que no se sintiese culpable de lo ocurrido. Él no quería que sufriese más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-No sé, dímelo tú –contesta, sintiendo cómo pierde la paciencia. Quiere estar sola, no que Rick la atosigue a preguntas. Preguntas estúpidas.

-No te entiendo, Kate –responde, después de pensar en lo que había podido hacer mal pero sin encontrar nada, a parte de su mentira.

-Claro –ironiza. Se lleva una mano a la frente-. No quiero hablar ahora –le dice, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su habitación.

-No, dime qué pasa –le pide. Quiere arreglar las cosas con ella y disculpase por su mentira, si al final se tratara de eso-. Por favor, dime qué he hecho mal para que estés tan enfadada conmigo –vuelve a sujetarla para que no siga alejándose de él.

-Suéltame –eleva la voz, tirando de su brazo con fuerza para zafarse del agarre.

-Perdona –se disculpa sin saber por qué está tan irascible con él.

-No quiero hablar ahora, déjame sola –pide, volviendo a darle la espalda.

-Está bien –se rinde-. Llámame cuando tengas ganas de hacerlo…si quieres, claro –dice y en su voz puede notarse que está enfadado-. Aunque puede que él que no quiera hablar para ese entonces sea yo.

Kate se deja caer en el sofá cuando él cierra la puerta, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos. Tal vez se ha pasado con su grito; él tan solo había agarrado su mano y ni siquiera había aplicado fuerza, pero no quería tenerlo cerca en ese momento. No cuando está tan enfadada y dolida por haberlo visto en esa actitud con su compañera.

Y sabe que su gran problema no es Richard ni esa mujer, su gran problema es ella. Su inseguridad, su sentimiento de inferioridad, el creer que ella es demasiado poco para alguien como Rick y que cualquiera se merece su amor antes que ella. Después de todo lo que ha vivido no se siente con fuerza como para poder luchar por el amor de Castle. Todavía no sabe lo que hace un hombre como él con alguien tan poca cosa como es ella.

Coloca ambos pies encima del sofá, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y colocando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, humedeciendo su pantalón con sus lágrimas.

XXX

-Mami, mami –la llama, tirando de su blusa-, Amanda ya no va a ser más mi amiga.

-¿Por qué, cariño? –Le pregunta, agachándose a su lado y retirando el mechón de pelo que se ha salido de su coleta.

-_Poque_ me ha hecho así –dice, llevando su pequeña manita a su camiseta, recreando la acción-. Ya no va a ser más mi amiga –repite, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué te ha hecho eso? –inquiere, colocando sus manos en la cintura de su hija.

-No sé –se encoge de hombros y se lleva el dedo índice a la boca.

-¿Segura? –insiste. Como respuesta vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Kate alza una ceja, sabiendo que su hija sí que sabe la razón pero no insiste más-. Vamos a casa, anda –le dice, poniéndose de pie y cogiéndola de la mano.

XXX

-¿Estás _tiste,_ mami? –Le pregunta Hayle cuando la ve limpiarse las lágrimas.

-No, cariño…bueno, un poquito pero si me das un abrazo fuerte, fuerte, se me pasa –le responde, abriendo los brazos para recibir a su hija.

-¿Ya no estás _tiste_? –Inquiere cuando se separa de ella, después de haber permanecido casi un minuto abrazada a su madre. Kate niega.

-Ya no estoy triste. Ahora estoy muy, muy feliz –dice, sonriendo y haciéndole cosquillas a su hija.

-¿Dónde está Rick? –Inquiere después de recobrar el aire-. Quero ir al _pacque_ –le recuerda. Kate suspira, se había olvidado que antes de dejarla en la guardería le había dicho que esa tarde la llevarían de paseo y que irían al parque a jugar un rato.

-Ha tenido que ir a trabajar –le miente-. Pero si quieres, podemos ir nosotras dos –le ofrece.

-Pero yo también _quero_ que venga Rick para que _jugue _conmigo –lloriquea.

-No llores, Hayle –le pide-. No puede venir. Otro día, viene con nosotras –le dice para intentar calmarla.

-Jo –se queja, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros-. Yo _quero_ que venga hoy _tamben_.

-Hayle –la regaña-, no seas caprichosa. Hoy no puede venir.

Pero la niña sigue cruzada de brazos y enfadada. Kate suspira; como la situación con Rick no se arregle su hija va a sufrir mucho por su culpa. Otra vez. Intenta pensar en otra cosa para evitar volver a llorar.

XXX

Bufa cuando ve quién le llama en el identificador de su móvil. Lo que menos necesita ahora es una discusión o escuchar sus recriminaciones mientras espera en silencio a que termine para colgarle.

-Papá –contesta.

-Hola, Richard –lo saluda, haciéndose el silencio durante varios segundos que se sienten eternos para Castle-. Quería recordarte que me debes un favor –menciona de forma directa, haciendo que si hijo cierre los ojos y respire hondo, temiendo a lo que va a venir después-. Y quiero que me lo devuelvas ahora.

-¿Qué quieres? –Inquiere con cansancio y cierta dejadez en su voz.

-¿Te acuerdas de Vicky? –cuestiona al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí. Es ésa que va contigo al club, ¿no?

-Exacto. Estoy haciendo negocios con ella y ya sabes lo interesada que siempre ha estado en ti, así que me ha dicho que antes de cerrar el trato quiere una cena contigo. Me lo debes –le recuerda, esperando impaciente la respuesta de su hijo.

-Lo siento, papá, pero no voy a ir a cenar con ella. Tú muy bien sabes que no es solo una cena lo que quiere conmigo y no estoy dispuesto hacerlo –contesta con un tono duro de voz.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo… Richard, me lo debes –le reclama.

-Pídeme otra cosa pero eso no –se niega.

-Richard… no me hagas hacer esto. Sabes que puedes salir perdiendo si hablo con tus amiguitos de Servicios Sociales. Tú mejor que yo sabes que te saltaste unas cuantas reglas cuando me pediste que contratara a Katherine –le recuerda, regodeándose.

-No me amenaces…

-Pues haz lo que te pido. Ve a cenar esta noche con Vicky o perderás todo por lo que tanto has luchado –lo amenaza, sabiendo que su hijo por su trabajo haría cualquier cosa. Hasta enfrentarse con él.

-Ya te he dicho que no –contesta enfadado, elevando el volumen de su voz.

-Pues ya sabes a lo que te enfrentas. No digas que no te avisé o que no te di posibilidades para remediarlo –le dice, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Papá…

-Mañana a las 8 estará esperándote en el restaurante del club. No faltes o ya sabes lo que te espera. ¡Ah! Y consigue que firme los papeles que llevará con ella o hablaré con tus superiores de igual forma, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer pero quiero los contratos firmados para el viernes encima de mi mesa. Y recuerda que el viernes es mañana –dice antes de terminar la llamada.

Se despega el móvil de la oreja cuando la voz de su padre se apaga al otro lado. Lo tira al sofá con rabia. ¿Por qué no puede tener un padre normal? Uno que no lo utilizara para su propio interés de esa manera tan ruin. Uno que no se preocupara solo por él mismo y sus beneficios.

XXX

-Vamos, cariño, despierta –Kate toca el hombro de su hija con una mano mientras que con la otra retira el pelo que le cubre la cara con una pequeña caricia-. Enana –insiste cuando Hayle sigue sin abrir los ojos e intenta moverse y darle la espalda para que deje de tocarla. –Vamos, tienes que ir a la guarde y mamá tiene que ir a trabajar. Venga, no te hagas la remolona –vuelve a llamarla y al tener solo como respuesta un gesto de molestia por parte de su hija, la destapa y la alza en su brazos, sentándola en sus piernas-. A vestirte, anda –dice cuando por fin Hayle abre los ojos con pesar.

La niña suspira, levantando sus pequeños bracitos cuando su madre empieza a quitarle la parte de arriba del pijama.

Cuando termina de vestir a su hija despacio, va con ella al baño y la sienta en el váter para que haga pis mientras ella saca su móvil de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros para escribir un mensaje a Rick.

_¿Podemos vernos esta noche? Necesito hablar contigo_ –teclea sin saber si añadir más o no, pensando que ha quedado muy frío y seco el mensaje. Tampoco sabe si debe mostrarse cariñosa después de lo que pasó ayer. Se muerde el labio y le da a enviar sin pensárselo más. Al segundo, se arrepiente. Debería de haber escrito algo más para que no pareciese tan serio el mensaje. Lo último que quiere es ponerse ella misma más difícil las cosas con él.

-¿Ya, cariño? –le pregunta cuando la ve hacer el intento de ponerse de pie.

-Sí –contesta, alzando sus manos para que su madre la baje.

-Vale –traga saliva cuando en el momento de agacharse para coger a su hija, su móvil vibra dentro de su pantalón. _Castle._ Vuelve a colocar la ropa de su hija lo más rápido que puede para mirar el mensaje. Se decepciona cuando ve que es una compañera la que le ha hablado para avisarla de que hoy no irá a trabajar porque no se siente bien. Contesta con un simple _"Vale, que te mejores. Yo se lo digo a la encargada"_, y vuelve a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo. Pero antes de salir del baño vuelve a meterse en la aplicación de WhatsApp para revisar si Rick ha leído el mensaje. Sí. Sí lo ha hecho y no le ha contestado. Su corazón se encoge. Mala señal. Ya la avisó que quizás fuese él el que no quisiese hablar cuando se le pasase el enfado.

-Vamos a desayunar, Hayle, que se hace tarde –le dice a su hija, cogiéndola de la mano para llevarla a la cocina, sin dejar de pensar en lo que puede pasar con su relación con Castle. Y lo peor es que ella ha sido la que la ha fastidiado. Debería de haber hablado ayer con él cuando Rick se lo pidió. Debería de haber aclarado las cosas.

XXX

-Dame un beso –le pide a su hija cuando llegan a la puerta de la guardería. Les sonríe a los monitores que están recogiendo a los niños antes de agacharse a la altura de Hayle-. Pórtate bien, eh, y no te pelees con Amanda –le dice, mientras acaricia su mejilla-, que ella es tu amiguita. ¿Vale? –La niña asiente y le da un beso a su madre-. Hasta luego, cariño –se despide abrazando a su hija.

-Vamos, Hayle –le dice una de las monitorias, ofreciéndole la mano para llevarla con el resto de sus compañeros.

Kate comienza a caminar deprisa después de ver entrar a su hija en el edificio o llegará tarde a trabajar, que Hayle se hubiese manchado al desayunar la había hecho perder demasiado tiempo.

Al girar en la esquina, siente cómo su móvil vibra. Lo saca y pasa su dedo por la pantalla para desbloquear el aparato. Desliza su dedo de arriba abajo para abrir la barra de notificaciones. Es Castle. Castle le ha contestado. Le da un toque rápidamente sobre el mensaje para poder leerlo completo.

_Lo siento pero no puedo. Tengo planes para esta noche. Si quieres, podemos vernos mañana. _Lee, desilusionándose con la respuesta. Ella de verdad esperaba verlo esa noche, confesarle la verdad e intentar solucionar sus problemas con él. De verdad lo quería, pero la contestación de Richard la hacía dudar de si sería posible. Él tenía planes, que no trabajo… Y debería de ser algo importante para él, al menos más que ella, para no haberlos cambiado de día. Siente como se le forma un nudo en la garganta. No va a llorar. No puede hacerlo. Está en la calle camino de su trabajo. Debe de tranquilizarse. Tal vez, se está excediendo.

XXX

-Mami, mami –la llama su hija, tirando de su camiseta nada más llegar a ella después de salir corriendo de la guardería.

-Hey, cariño –la saluda su madre, cogiéndola en brazos-. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-¿Cómo se llama mi papá? Amanda me ha dicho que su papá se llama Adam y el de Martha se llama Erick. ¿Cómo se llama el mío? Porque yo no lo_ sepo _–niega, moviendo su pequeña cabecita de un lado a otro. Beckett se muerde el labio sin saber que contestar-. Mami –insiste.

-Vamos a casa, cariño, o ¿quieres ir al parque y montarnos en el tobogán y en los columpios juntas? –le pregunta, cambiando de tema para no responder a su hija.

-Sí, ¡_pacque_! –responde, olvidándose de su pregunta. Kate suspira, agradeciendo la inocencia de los niños. Aunque sabe que esto no ha acabado aquí.

XXX

Vuelve a deshacer el nudo de la corbata negra que viste que después de muchos intentos sigue sin salirle bien. Bufa, dándose por vencido. Aún no puede creerse que vaya aceptar la amenazada de su padre y vaya a verse con Vicky a fin de conservar su trabajo. Sale de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Cuando la abre, respira hondo mientras se visualiza en esa cita y cierra la puerta de golpe. No. No puede ir. No puede hacerle eso a Kate. Por más que en su mente se repita que es una cita de trabajo, sabe perfectamente que las intenciones de Vicky no es negociar sino ganar terreno con él y que va chantajearlo para firmar. Y no va a consentir nada más que una simple cena; por eso no va a meterse en ese lío.

Además, no va a vender así su dignidad. Cuando le pidió a su padre ese favor, sabía lo que podía pasar. Sabía que ayudando a Kate de esa forma podía perder su trabajo. Y estaba dispuesto a ello. Ahora no iba a estropearlo asistiendo a esa cena, aunque su idea fuese ir solo y exclusivamente a cenar. Tampoco podía hacerse eso a sí mismo.

Estas eran las consecuencias de haberse saltado las normas y leyes que regían su trabajo. Y lo iba a aceptar. Ahora tenía a Kate y a Hayle, que se habían convertido en lo más importante, por encima incluso de su trabajo, que había sido su vida durante los últimos años.

XXX

-Hayle, recoge un poco tus juguetes –le pide, después de tropezarse con uno de ellos.

-Sí –responde su hija, sin dejar de jugar.

Kate frunce el entrecejo cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta. No espera a nadie. El único que las visita es Richard y él le había dicho esta mañana que no podía ir_, que tenía planes_.

-Hayle, tus juguetes –le repite, saliendo de su habitación y caminando hacia la puerta. Se paraliza cuando la abre y se encuentra a Richard delante de ella. Lo que más le llama la atención no es que esté allí, a pesar de haberle dicho que no podía ir, ni que esté vestido tan elegante con ese traje, camisa y corbata negra, sino lo que más la sorprende son sus ojos llorosos. Castle da varios pasos, entrando en la casa sin decir nada.

-Rick… -susurra Kate, abrazándolo-. Lo siento, lo siento mucho –se disculpa, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se ponen acuosos-. Yo… perdona, yo no quería hacerte daño. Yo… yo no creo que pueda luchar contra una persona como Amy. No te merezco, yo… –dice contra la piel de su cuello, pensando que el estado triste de Castle se debe a su pelea y a la forma con la que lo trató.

-Kate, no. No digas eso –dice, tragando saliva para disipar el nudo que tiene en la garganta-. A ver, ven –la separa de él y cierra la puerta a su espalda, caminando con ella hacia el sofá-. No vuelvas a decir eso. Ya te dije que claro que me mereces…y sobre que no podrías competir contra Amy… no tienes que hacerlo. Yo te quiero a ti –Acaricia su mejilla, acercándose más a ella. Comprendiendo por fin qué le pasaba ayer a su novia-. Ella es solo una amiga con la que me llevo muy bien. Nos conocemos desde la universidad. Lo siento si ayer pudiste pensar otra cosa por nuestro trato tan amistoso. Te aseguro de que yo a ella solo la quiero como amiga. Lo siento –vuelve a disculparse.

Beckett asiente.

-Pero, te he hecho daño con mi actitud, perdóname –Castle tira de su mano para que se siente sobre sus piernas.

-No, no –coge su cara entre sus manos-. No. A ver, ayer me enfadé un poco porque no quisiste hablar conmigo pero si estoy así no es por ti, es por mi padre. Él… -comienza a decir, sintiendo cómo se le vuelven a aguar los ojos. Suspira y se abraza a ella, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Kate rodea su cuerpo fuertemente con sus brazos.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? –Se atreve a preguntar.

-No –contesta, separándose de ella lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos-. Él… -Suspira, sin saber cómo contarle que su padre fue quién la contrató por petición de él. Sabe que no será bueno para ella; menos después de darse cuenta que su sentimiento de inferioridad es más fuerte de lo que pensaba-. ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que fue rara la manera en la que te contrataron o algo así?

-Sí –asiente sin saber qué es lo que tiene que ver eso ahora con el padre de su novio.

-Yo… yo estaba desesperado que encontraras trabajo y…

-Interviniste –lo interrumpe, poniéndose de pie y llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Yo… -intenta decir.

-Interviniste porque ni siquiera soy capaz de conseguir un trabajo por mí misma –lo vuelve a interrumpir.

-No, Kate, no digas eso –dice poniéndose de pie junto a ella, colocando una de sus manos su brazo derecho-. Kate, por favor, mírame –le pide. Cuando ella lo hace, se da cuenta de que está llorando-. Kate –le limpia las lágrimas con sus dedos-, por favor, no llores.

Beckett se deshace de las manos de Castle de su cara, mordiéndose el labio sin saber qué decir. Niega con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Le reclama-. ¿Por qué me lo has ocultado durante todo este tiempo? ¿No crees que tenía derecho a saberlo? –Se cruza de brazos, esperando que responda a todas sus preguntas.

-Yo no quería que te sintieses mal… yo… quería ayudarte. Sabes que si no estabas teniendo suerte, era por la situación de tu padre, no por ti –le recuerda, pero Kate niega con la cabeza, alzando una mano.

-¿Hay algo más que me estés ocultando? –Inquiere, escrutándolo con la mirada. Cuando lo ve dudar entre hablar o callarse, sabe que sí. Beckett se lleva las manos a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en su pelo-. ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Vuelve a sentarse en el sofá, echando su cuerpo hacia delante.

-Kate… -se sienta a su lado.

-No, no. ¿Por qué? –repite-. He confiado en ti después de todo lo que he pasado. Solo en ti, y me lo has pagado de esta manera –se muerde en labio en el mismo momento que las lágrimas empiezan a escaparse de sus ojos.

-Yo… yo quería protegerte –le contesta.

-¿Engañándome? Así no lo haces…así no. -Responde, rechazando su contacto cuando Rick intenta cogerle la mano.

-Kate, por favor –le pide, sintiendo que esa noche también la está perdiendo a ella.

-¿Qué más me has ocultado? –pregunta, haciéndole caso omiso.

-Déjame que te explique primero mis razones y así entenderás por…

-¿Qué más me has ocultado? –repinte, sin dejarle acabar la frase.

-Kate –insiste.

-Contéstame antes de que pierda la paciencia –le advierte, empezando a enfadarse.

-Está bien –se da por vencido, cansado de que las cosas siempre sean así con ella. Sí, puede que se haya equivocado. Es posible, pero lo ha hecho para ayudarla y protegerla. Si no lo hubiese hecho, seguramente ahora mismo su preocupación sería mucho mayor, porque el plazo que le dio el juez está casi acabado. No tiene derecho a tratarlo así, a no escucharlo. Es la segunda vez que lo hace en menos de 48 horas. Jura que si después de contarle lo de la pelea, se lo toma mal, se irá. Va a perder su trabajo por ayudarla y ella se lo está pagando de esta forma.

-Castle –insiste. Ya no es Rick…

Alza las manos.

-Sólo ha sido en una cosa más –le dice antes de empezar con lo verdaderamente importante-. Cuando me golpearon, te dije que fue ayudando a alguien y así fue –la mira y traga saliva antes de seguir-, pero ese alguien era tu padre –confiesa, viendo cómo a Kate se le cambia el gesto de la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Era mi padre tenía derecho a saberlo –le recrimina-. No sé cómo he podido confiar en ti si me has ocultado todo lo importante. Sabías que confiaba en ti y te has aprovechado. ¿Qué le pasó a mi padre? Tengo derecho a saberlo.

Richard abre la boca, sorprendido. Se pone de pie sin decir nada. Ni siquiera tiene ganas de contestarle. Casi muere intentando ayudar a su padre y ella…

-Mami, tengo _hambe_ –se escucha la voz de Hayle por el pasillo-. ¡Rick! –exclama, corriendo hacia él, abrazándose a sus piernas. Él pensaba irse, pero ahora con la niña de por medio, no lo tiene tan claro. No quiere que ella también sufra las consecuencias de sus peleas. Hayle levanta los bracitos, pidiéndole con ese gesto que la coja.

-¿Dónde estabas que no te he visto desde que he llegado? –le pregunta, forzando una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Jugando en la habitación. Ven, _juga_ conmigo –le pide, moviendo sus piernas para que la baje.

-Yo tengo que irme –responde. En ese momento sus ojos se encuentran con los de Kate que lo mira, sorprendida, como si le hubiese pillado por sorpresa que él se quiera ir.

-_Juga_ conmigo –repite, tirando de su mano para que la acompañe a su habitación.

-Vale, pero solo un ratito –acepta, pues sabe que es muy posible que sea la última vez que vea a Hayle. Prefiere despedirse de ella jugando que haciéndola llorar por no querer darle ese último capricho. _Último._ Se le encoge el corazón tan solo de pensar que ya no…

-Vamos –le dice, tirando de él en dirección a su cuarto.

XXX

-¡No! –Grita Rick, acostado en el suelo mientras la niña mueve sus pequeñas manitas por su cuerpo-. ¡Necesito respirar! –exagera, provocando que la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

Kate entre en la habitación y sonríe cuando los ve jugando de esa forma. Castle se da cuenta de su presencia y se sienta, poniéndose serio.

-La cena está lista –les avisa, tragando saliva, nerviosa después de ver la forma en la que Rick la ha mirado. Mientras cocinaba, estuvo pensado en su conversación con su novio y llegó a la conclusión de que se ha excedió. Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ella, no se merece que lo trate así. Además, después de recordar el miedo que ha pasado ese día cuando pensaba que podía perderlo… Tenía que hablar con él y a arreglar las cosas.

-¡Sí! –exclama Hayle, mientras intenta salir corriendo, pero Richard la sujeta.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento con ella a solas? –le pregunta. Kate asiente, confundida de que le haya pedido eso pero, finalmente, los deja solos.

-Enana –le dice cariñosamente-, ¿sabes que te quiero, verdad? –Hayle asiente.

-Yo también te _quero_ –le dice, sonriendo- mucho –añade.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mucho –la abraza, sin saber qué más decirle. Lo último que quiere es hacerla llorar. Cuando se separa de ella, la mira a los ojos, intenta grabarlos en su mente para no olvidarlos nunca. Aún no se cree que esa sea la última vez que la vea. Su relación con su madre se ha acabado. Él no está dispuesto a insistirle más. Ni siquiera piensa quedarse a cenar-. ¿Me das un beso? –le pide. La niña asiente y se lo da. Rick la rodea con sus brazos y le da varios besos en la mejilla. Nunca antes le había costado tanto despedirse de alguien. Ha aprendido a querer a esa niña como a una hija. Desea con todas sus fuerzas poder seguir en contacto con ella después de lo que sucedido con su madre, pero sabe que una vez que salgs de su casa, ya no volverá.

-Tengo _hambe_ –le recuerda e intenta separarse de Rick para ir a comer.

-Corre, ve –le dice, soltándola después de volver a darle un abrazo.

Cuando sale de la habitación, se encuentra con la mirada de Kate. Él no dice nada, solo camina hacia la puerta.

-Rick –lo llama cuando coloca su mano sobre la perilla-, ¿no vas a cenar con nosotras? –pregunta Beckett.

-No. Será mejor que me vaya y no alargue más esto.

-No, espera –le pide sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refiere-. Tenemos que hablar.

-No –vuelve a negar-, ahora soy yo quien no quiere escucharte –abre la puerta y sale, sin esperar su contestación.

-Rick –lo llama, corriendo detrás de él pero ya ha desaparecido. Ni siquiera ha perdido el tiempo en llamar al ascensor, ha bajado por las escaleras. Kate cierra la puerta, apoyándose en ella. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan estúpida enfadándose de esa manera?

XXX

Suspira, rechazando la llamada. Kate no para de llamarlo desde que salió de su casa y él no ha aceptado ninguna de ellas. Decide apagar el móvil cuando la pantalla vuelve a encenderse con la foto de la que había sido su novia hasta esa noche.

Ese día lo ha perdido todo, pues sabe que cuando mañana llegue al trabajo, su jefe lo estará esperando con su despido en la mano. Se lo ha jugado todo por una mujer y, al final, no ha podido salirle peor. Tal vez él tenía razón y Kate no estaba realmente enamorada de él, solo necesitaba algo de cariño. Si no, no entiende cómo se ha puesto hace unas horas con él.

Sí, Rick se equivocó pero había actuó creyendo que eso era lo mejor para ella. Entiende que esté dolida, pero no que se haya puesto así. Después de todo lo que ha hecho para ayudarlas, ¿cómo ha podido decirle que se equivocó confiando en él?

Se limpia las lágrimas con rabia. Ya no va a llorar más. No se lo merece. No después de haberse jugado todo por ella, hasta la vida, para que haya terminado tratándolo así.

XXX

Entra en la habitación de su hija y suspira cuando la ve tan tranquilita mientras duerme. Si ella supiera que por su culpa Rick no va a volver más… no lo sabe con seguridad pero lo intuye. Al menos tiene la esperanza de que podrá verlo el día que venga a hacer la evaluación final de su intervención aunque, para su desgracia, todavía faltan dos semanas. Ojalá para entonces quiera escucharla.

Como todas las mañanas, despierta a su hija para llevarla a la guardería, sin pensar que aún tiene que llevarse otra mala noticia.

XXX

-Kate, el jefe te está esperando –le dice una de sus compañeras, dejándola confundida. Ella ni siquiera conoce al jefe; durante el tiempo que lleva trabajando ahí, nunca la ha hecho llamar.

-Gracias por avisarme –le agradece, comenzando a caminar para ir al despacho principal.

-Entra –le dice un hombre, cuyos ojos le recuerdan mucho a los de Castle. En ese momento ata cabos, dándose cuenta que su jefe es el padre de Rick-. Voy a ser directo, como siempre lo soy: estás despida –le dice, entregándole un sobre con su despido y algo de dinero dentro.

-¿Por qué? –Atina a preguntar Kate.

-Ayer le pedí algo a mi hijo y me desobedeció. Siento que te toque a ti pagar sus platos rotos, pero así es la vida –le dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Beckett recuerda que antes de la discusión con Rick, él iba a contarle algo sobre su padre. Él sabía que iba a despedirla y se había ido sin avisarle.

XXX

Beckett camina sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Nueva York. A dos semanas de su vista con el juez, se ha quedado sin trabajo, siendo ese uno de los requisitos más importantes que tenía que cumplir y Rick sigue sin aceptar sus llamadas. Maldice no saber dónde vive, no haberle preguntado su dirección nunca para poder ir a buscarlo a su casa. Sólo sabe que vive en el SoHo. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Está totalmente perdida. Su situación es peor ahora que al principio; antes por lo menos tenía tiempo y la ayuda de Richard. Ahora ya no tiene nada.

Las lágrimas empiezan a escaparse de sus ojos, va a perder a su hija. Y la culpa es suya, por ser una inútil.

XXX

Todavía no puede creer que su trabajo como trabajador social se haya acabado. Las palabras de su jefe siguen resonando en su cabeza: "yo confiaba en ti", "pensaba que con tus ganas de trabajar en este lugar, llegarías muy lejos", "me equivoque, a la primera mujer guapa que se te cruza, lo jodes todo".

Se para en un parque, sentándose en un banco. Se saca el móvil del bolsillo cuando vuelve a sonar, avisándolo de un nuevo mensaje.

"_Por favor, necesito hablar contigo. Tu padre me ha despedido_" Lee el mensaje que acaba de mandarle Kate, haciéndolo pensar en que tal vez,esta vez sí debe de aceptar hablar con ella. Por Hayle. Su situación es crítica.

"_¿Quieres que nos veamos en tu casa?"_ Le responde, poniéndose de pie. Deben de encontrar una solución cuanto antes.

La respuesta no tarda en llegar. "_Sí, te espero. Muchas gracias, Rick_".

XXX

-Hey, Ryan –saluda a su excompañero de trabajo, aceptando la llamada mientras se sube a su coche para ir a la casa de Kate.

-Hola, Castle –le dice y por su tono de voz sabe que pasa algo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Inquiere, sin esperar a que Kevin se lo cuente.

-Van a adelantar la vista de Beckett con el juez, ya sabes, por todo lo que ha pasado contigo y con ella.

Richard traga saliva. Lo que les faltaba era eso. Ahora que ya nada podía ir peor…

-¿Cuándo será? –Pregunta, rezando por tener algo de tiempo para poder ayudarla.

-Pasado mañana –Rick empalidece. En ese tiempo es imposible que Kate encuentre otro trabajo.

-Vale. Gracias por avisarme. Si te enteras de algo más, no dudes en avisarme –le dice antes de despedirse.

XXX

Beckett corre hacia la puerta para abrir nada más escuchar el timbre.

-Hola –lo saluda con voz temblorosa cuando lo tiene frente a ella. Ninguno dice nada, solo se miran. Kate solo quiere acortar la distancia que lo separa de él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pedirle perdón por lo mal que lo trató ayer y besarlo mientras Rick le susurra que todo va a salir bien, que todo va a estar bien.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunta, señalando el interior de la casa.

-Sí, claro, pasa –contesta, haciéndose a un lado para que pueda entrar.

-Tenemos que hablar. Me acaban de avisar que tu vista se ha adelantado –la informa.

-¿Qué? –Murmura, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Te acuerdas que ayer te empecé a contar algo sobre mi padre? –Ella asiente.

-Tiene que ver también con mi despido, ¿no?

-Sí –responde, caminando hacia el sofá para sentarse-. Tengo que confesar que eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho? –pregunta, tomando lugar a su lado.

-Me llamó, quería cobrarme el favor que me hizo contratándote. No accedí a su chantaje y me amenazó con delatarme con mis superiores. Nunca me habló de despedirte a ti también –confiesa, obviando el favor que le pidió. Total, es algo que a Kate ya no debe de importarle. Ya no son nada.

-¿Te han despedido? –Inquiere, temiendo la respuesta. Cuando lo ve asentir, abre la boca. Era lo último que le faltaba-. Yo… yo lo siento mucho, Rick –empieza a disculparse, pero Castle solo asiente; después de cómo se enfadó con él ayer, no quiere volver a hablar con ella las cosas que ha hecho para ayudarla, cuando ni siquiera se lo ha agradecido verdaderamente. Puede que lo haya hecho con palabras pero no con sus acciones, que son lo que cuentan realmente.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo para que el juez no quiera quitarte a Hayle. Has cumplido con todo lo demás, pero tenemos que hacer algo para que no sea un problema que no vayas a tener dinero para mantenerla. Tal vez, pedir más tiempo o…

-¿Cuándo es la vista? –Pregunta, tragando saliva sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Se siente demasiado culpable porque haya perdido su trabajo por ayudarlas.

-Dentro de dos días –responde, viendo cómo su rostro se contrae.

-Es muy poco tiempo –dice, poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar por la sala-. Me la van a quitar…me la van a quitar. -Solloza, dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo. Ven –le pide, ayudándola a ponerla de pie-, vamos a sentarnos. Seguro que hay algo que podamos hacer. Además, que Hayle ahora esté a salvo y esté tan recuperada, ayudará. Ya verás que todo se soluciona –le dice para calmarla-. Si el problema es el dinero porque no tienes trabajo…

-Sin dinero no puedo mantenernos; no podré pagar el departamento ni comprar comida y… nos veremos en la calle de nuevo –murmura-. Sabes tanto como yo que la gente no quiere contratarme.

-Pero ahora han pasado unos cuantos meses.

-Sí, unos meses donde he estado trabajando y me han echado. Eso tampoco ayudará –lo interrumpe, llevándose una mano en la frente. Ahora mismo no puede pensar en positivo.

-Yo me haré cargo –contesta, haciéndola girar la cabeza para mirarlo, confundida-. Si el problema es el dinero, les diremos que somos pareja –susurra, mirando hacia otro lado-, ellos no tienen por qué saber que ya no lo somos. Además, yo ya no tengo que tener cuidado para que no nos descubran. Haremos eso; fingiremos que estamos juntos delante del juez y os ayudaré económicamente mientras encuentras un nuevo trabajo.

-Rick…gracias –Murmura. Richard asiente, poniéndose de pie. Ya que saben lo que van a hacer, puede irse. Ya quedarán para ir juntos a la cita con el juez para que parezcan una pareja de verdad.

-Cuando sepas la hora, mándame un mensaje y yo pasaré a buscaros para que lleguemos juntos –dice, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Rick, espera –le pide, levantándose del sofá-. Yo… yo quería… -Richard alza la mano. No quiere escucharla. Sigue enfadado.

-Kate, si hago esto es…. es –empieza a decir de nuevo después de coger aire-, es para ayudar a Hayle –confiesa y Kate siente cómo su corazón se rompe dentro de su pecho al escuchar esas palabras-. Nunca me perdonaría que sufriese porque la separen de ti. Ayer vine para hablar contigo, para que arreglásemos las cosas. Yo me consolaba pensando que si había perdido mi trabajo, había sido por una buena causa. Os tenía vosotras, que os habíais convertido en lo más importante de mi vida pero… no intestaste entenderme. Sé que a lo mejor me equivoqué, seguramente así fue, pero lo hice porque pensaba que era lo mejor para ti. No te paraste a pensar en nada, solo me recriminaste haberlo hecho. Yo necesitaba tu apoyo y ayer tuve todo lo contrario –confiesa, suspirando.

-Rick… -solloza-, yo…lo siento –se disculpa, intentando coger su mano pero Richard no se lo permite.

-Será mejor que me vaya –dice, haciendo el amago de irse.

-Por favor, escúchame –le pide, pero Castle niega.

-Yo también te pedí que me escucharás. Dime la hora cuando la sepas –le dice, antes de irse sin girarse para mirarla, porque sabe que si lo hace y la ve llorar, como supone está a punto a juzgar por el temblor de su voz, será incapaz de irse y dejarla allí así. Por muy enfadado que esté.

XXX

Enreda sus dedos en su pelo mientras varias lágrimas recorren sus mejillas. Ha perdido a Castle. Por su culpa. Ni siquiera quiso escucharla, y lo peor de todo es que sabe que tiene razón. Ella se ha equivocado. Dos veces seguidas. Y sabe que esta ocasión no va a bastar con disculparse y pedir perdón.

Él ha dado todo por ella, y ella ni siquiera ha estado para él cuando la ha necesitado. Hasta ha perdido su trabajo por ayudarlas, lo que la hace sentirse todavía peor. Rick le había dicho lo importante que era para él su trabajo… Camina hasta el sofá y se deja caer, enterrando su cara en sus manos después, dejándose llevar por el llanto. Necesita llorar. Era lo único que puede hacer para intentar aliviar un poco el dolor que está sintiendo.

XXX

-¿Estáis listas? –Pregunta cuando Beckett abre la puerta. Kate asiente, mirándolo con tristeza. Todavía no puede ni quiere creerse que ellos ya no son nada… Con todos los meses que tardaron en dar el paso. Pero, como siempre, la ha cagado. Otra cosa en la que falla… Últimamente su vida es un fracaso tras otro. Lo que la hace sentirse una inútil que no sirve para nada-. ¡Hayle! –Exclama, cogiéndola en volandas cuando la niña llega hasta él corriendo.

-Cojo mi bolso y nos vamos –le dice, viéndolo interactuar con su hija.

-Vale, iremos llamando al ascensor –comienza a andar con la niña agarrada a su mano.

XXX

-Tranquila –le dice con tono calmado, desviando su mirada hacia Hayle que juega en las sillas situadas a su lado-, vas a ponerla nerviosa a ella también-. Kate asiente y se sienta, dejando una silla demás entre ellos, jugueteando con sus manos mientras se las observa-. Todo va a salir bien –la anima cuando se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos acuosos. Kate no dice nada. No cree que pueda pronunciar ni una sola palabra sin llorar.

Richard toma aire, intentando calmar sus ganas de cogerle la mano. Entonces, se acuerda que ellos piensan que son pareja y es mejor que los vean en una actitud cariñosa que tan separados emocionalmente. Eso le sirve de excusa para dejar su enfado de lado y pasarse a la otra silla. Pasa un brazo por sus hombros para sorpresa de Kate, acercándola él, abrazándola.

-Rick… -susurra sobre su pecho, sin entender muy bien este cambio de actitud.

-Tenemos que aparentar que somos una pareja, como ellos creen que lo somos –murmura, haciendo que a Kate se le rompa el corazón otra vez. Al sentir su contacto, se hizo ilusiones. Un "tal vez no esté todo perdido" había aparecido en su mente pero… tan pronto nacieron esas nuevas esperanzas como desaparecieron. Un sollozo escapa de sus labios sin poderlo evitar y Rick, instintivamente, la aprieta más entre sus brazos, sin ser consciente que han sido sus palabras y no la cita con el juez las que ha provocado esa situación.

-El juez les está esperando –les informa una mujer con una carpeta entre sus manos. Castle asiente con la cabeza y le agradece el aviso.

-Vamos, Kate –le dice, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a ella-. Hayle –llama a la niña-, ya tenemos que entrar. Recuerda lo que te hemos dicho. Hay que estar calladita y quietecita, eh –la niña asiente y Richard la coge en brazos, entrelazando sus dedos con Kate después-. Todo va a salir bien –murmura, caminando detrás de la mujer para dirigirse al despacho donde los están esperando.

XXX

-En un ratito nos vemos, cariño –se despide Kate de su hija cuando Anabelle, la psicóloga que va a encargarse de hablar con ella, le da la mano para llevársela de allí. La niña asiente y empieza a caminar sin dejar de mirar a su madre y a Rick.

Después, Beckett y Castle contestan a todas las preguntas del juez. Richard lo hace de una manera clara y tranquila mientras que a Kate le están traicionando los nervios.

-No ha cumplido el requisito de tener un trabajo, señorita Beckett –declara el juez, echándose hacia atrás en su silla, mirándola analíticamente.

-Yo… yo… -tartamudea sin saber qué decir. Mira a su exnovio, pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos.

-Lo ha tenido hasta hace dos días –responde Castle por ella.

-Sí, pero porque usted intervino, saltándose las reglas –le recuerda-. Déjeme hacerle una pregunta, señor Castle, ¿cómo es posible que un hombre como usted, que ha dado todo por su trabajo, entregándose 100 por 100 en él, haya estropeado todo lo que ha conseguido por una mujer? –pregunta, haciendo que Kate se hunda más en la silla, sintiéndose ahora, no solo nerviosa, sino también culpable.

-Bueno, no es cualquier mujer. Me enamoré de ella y Hayle robó mi corazón –se encoge de hombros, tranquilo-. Además, mi trabajo consiste en ayudar a familias necesitadas y eso hice, tal vez no las ayudé de la forma en la que debería pero sí lo hice en la que pensaba que era la mejor para ellas. Necesitaban una segunda oportunidad y se las di.

-¿Se arrepiente? –inquiere con curiosidad.

-No. No podría. Seguí mi corazón y el corazón nunca se equivoca. Ellas ahora son lo más importante de mi vida –sonríe, mirando a Kate y cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas. El juez asiente-. ¿Hay algún problema porque Kate esté desempleada? –Pregunta, sabiendo que eso es lo único que puede dificultar que Beckett salga airosa de ese encuentro-. Yo me haré cargo de todos sus gastos y los de su hija. Cuentan conmigo –se adelanta a decir.

-Mientras la menor tenga sus necesidades básicas cubiertas, no habrá problemas. Además, supongo que, como ha dicho antes, usted se va a ocupar de que eso no pase. Por lo demás, todo ha ido bien. Hayle ya no está en peligro, por lo que se puede dar por finalizado la intervención –sentencia, provocando una sonrisa en la cara de Kate, que no puede creerse que todo haya terminado bien después de los últimos días.

XXX

Anabelle sonríe escuchando a la pequeña hablar de sus amigos de la guardería, feliz de que esa niña haya logrado superar todos sus miedos y que ahora tenga una vida normal.

-Quiero _quitadme_ esto –le dice, jugando con los botones de su rebeca y cambiando de tema.

-¿Tienes calor? –Pregunta y la niña asiente-. Ven, acércate un poco más –le pide para poder hacer lo que le pide.

-_Tenes_ los ojos azules, como Rick –dice, llevando sus dedos hasta la cara de la psicóloga.

-¿Es tu amigo Rick? –Le pregunta, aprovechando que Hayle lo ha mencionado.

-Sí y _tambén_ el novio de mami –responde, ya que la pequeña no se sabe lo que ha pasado entre los dos adultos.

-¿Quieres que Rick sea tu papi? –Inquiere.

-¡Sí! –grita, contenta. Anabelle sonríe ante el entusiasmo de esa pequeña-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que sea mi papi? –Le pregunta, tomándola por sorpresa. ¿Qué se debe responder a eso?

XXX

-Cariño –la saluda su madre, poniéndose de rodillas para recibirla con un abrazo. Su hija se lo devuelve sin saber por qué su madre parece estar tan feliz. Ella solo tiene ojos para Rick, que está situado detrás de Kate.

-Hola, enana –dice, cariñosamente, acariciando su pelo.

Cuando se libra del agarre de su madre, Hayle, da unos pasos vacilantes hasta posicionarse delante de Castle. Hace una mueca con los labios y gira la cabeza para mirar a la psicóloga que se ha quedado detrás, mirando la escena acompañada del juez.

-¿_Que… queres_ ser mi papá? –pregunta con los ojos ilusionados. Richard la mira sin saber qué decir, totalmente sorprendido. Después dirige su mirada hacia Beckett, quien lo mira esperando la respuesta. Ella no parece tan sorprendida como él. Desde hace varios días no ha parado de hacerle preguntas relacionadas con su padre, aunque ella siempre las ha esquivado como ha podido-. No _queres_ –responde la pequeña ante el silencio de Rick, corriendo hacia el primer pasillo que ve. Escapando de allí. Rápidamente, Richard intenta alcanzarla y la para, cogiéndola del brazo.

-Hey, ¿dónde vas? –Dice, todavía emocionado por la pregunta de antes. La niña intenta librarse de su agarre. A Rick se le parte el corazón cuando la ve llorando-. Hayle –dice, atrayéndola hacia el-. No, llores –le pide, limpiándole las lágrimas y abrazándola.

-Pero tú no quieres ser mi papá –le reprocha.

-No –contesta-. No, no es eso –se corrige cuando ve como el rostro de la pequeña se contrae-. Claro que me encantaría ser tu papá pero… -suspira.

-Entonces, ¿sí _queres_? –pregunta alegre.

-Sí –responde, sintiendo cómo los pequeños bracitos de Hayle lo envuelven. Castle sonríe cuando la ve tan feliz por ese simple hecho. Él también lo está. Quiere a esa niña como su fuera su hija y no se siente con valor suficiente como para decirle que es mucho más difícil que querer o no querer serlo. Cuando se pone de pie con la niña en brazos, se topa con Kate, quien los mira emocionada y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Mami, mami! –la llama su hija, alegre-. ¡Rick es mi papá! –grita. Beckett asiente y acaricia la espalda de su hija, sin poder evitar sonreír feliz por ella, porque sabe lo mucho que empezaba a echar en falta una figura paterna y porque también sabe lo mucho que quiere Richard a su hija. Y ella a él. Tampoco cree que Hayle pueda encontrar mejor padre que Castle.

-¿No te molesta? –Le pregunta Richard en un susurro. Kate niega, agradeciéndole con la mirada que esté haciendo tan feliz a su hija.

-Eres su papá –responde, tímidamente-. Desde que nos conocemos, has sido su papá.

XXX

_Tres días después_

Cuando Kate se imaginó su cumpleaños, nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza esta situación hace tan solo siete días. Pensaba que sería un cumpleaños inolvidable en el que pasaría su tiempo con Richard y su hija. Un día que estaría lleno de sonrisas y caricias…pero la realidad es otra. Ya es mediodía y Castle ni siquiera le ha mandado un mensaje para felicitarla. Prefiere pensar que se le ha olvidado o que ni siquiera sabe que hoy es su cumpleaños, pero sabe que eso no es cierto. Rick le mencionó alguna vez que sabía cuándo era. Suspira. Se lo tiene merecido.

-¿Cuándo va a venir mi papi? –le pregunta su hija, entrado en su habitación. Desde que Castle aceptó ser su padre, no para de mencionarlo durante todo el día, sobre todo, cuando no está con él.

-No sé, cariño. Supongo que luego se pasará a verte –responde, sabiendo que así será, pues desde ese día Richard ha ejercido como su padre y visita a diario a la niña, aunque entre ellos las cosas no se hayan arreglado.

-Pero yo _quero_ que venga ya y vamos al parque –se queja, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hayle –le reprocha su madre su comportamiento-. Ya vendrá.

-Llámalo –le pide, sin cejar en su empeño.

-Está bien –acepta. Al menos podrá verlo el día de su cumpleaños, aunque eso signifique tener que despedirse por unas horas de su hija. ¡Qué bien! Ahora no solo va a pasar su cumpleaños sin Richard, sino que también tendrá que hacerlo sin su hija. Va a estar completamente sola el día en el que se supone que más rodeada debe de estar por su familia y la gente que la quiere. Respira hondo y busca el nombre de Rick en su móvil para mandarle un mensaje.

XXX

-Hola –la saluda Richard cuando le abre la puerta-. ¿Hayle? –Pregunta cuando no la ve con ella.

-Hola; ahora viene. Ha ido a por algo a su habitación –responde desilusionada. Parece que ni siquiera se ha acordado que es su cumpleaños.

-Vale –contesta, quedándose en la puerta.

-Entra –le dice, haciéndose a un lado para que pase pero él se niega.

-La esperaré aquí, no creo que tarde mucho –responde.

-Vale –dice Kate sintiéndose incómoda sin saber qué decirle cuando un incómodo silencio se instala entre ellos. Suspira sin poder remediarlo. Aunque sabe que esa situación se la ha buscado ella y que es mejor dejarlo ir después de cómo lo trató, no puede evitar querer que las cosas sean de otra forma; que todo entre ellos se arregle, que la abrace y le desee feliz cumpleaños mientras la besa. Pero todo es tan distinto… Cuando siente que las lágrimas la van a traicionar se despega de la puerta y se sienta en el sofá, esperando a que su hija salga para despedirse de ella. Y así lo hace minutos después.

-Pasadlo bien –les dice, intentando que su voz no deje ver toda la tristeza que está sintiendo por no haber sido invitada a pasar la tarde con ellos y por… estar en ese silencioso apartamento, sola, el día de su cumpleaños. Cierra la puerta y se deja apoyar en ella, cerrando los ojos. Dos lágrimas se escapan cuando los abre. Se muerde el labio y, sin darse cuenta, se encuentra en el suelo del salón con la espalda pegada a la puerta, llorando.

El sonido del timbre la hace sobresaltar. No espera a nadie. Se pone de pie y se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, intentando normalizar su respiración antes de abrir la puerta.

Se lleva una mano a la boca cuando ve quiénes se encuentran detrás de ésta, con una tarta entre sus manos, cantándole cumpleaños feliz. Varias lágrimas vuelven a brotar de sus ojos pero esta vez son de felicidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kate –le desea Castle, dando un paso hacia delante, mostrándole la tarta para que sople las velas encendidas. Lo hace, nerviosa, llevándose una mano a la cara para sostenerse el pelo y que no le estorbe.

-Feliz _cumpeaños_, mami –dice su hija, tirando de su camiseta para que la mire.

-Muchas, muchas gracias, cariño –le agradece, aupándola en sus brazos y abrazándola. Rick entra en el departamento, deja la tarta sobre una mesita y se acerca a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos sin detenerse a pensarlo.

-¿Pensabas que me había olvidado? –inquiere, observando sus ojos irritados por el llanto. Ella asiente, triste y el vuelve a abrazarla, besando su mejilla-. Quería darte una sorpresa. Perdóname, no quería… -pero ella lo calla, poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-No, no importa. Es genial. Ahora es genial –dice, aferrándose a su cuerpo-. Gracias… Gracias –repite.

-Yo nunca podría olvidarme de tu cumpleaños –murmura, sin despegarse de ella, sintiendo que cualquier rastro de enfado ha desaparecido. Ya no le importa lo que pasó hace unos días, ahora solo quiere besarla y abrazarla; que sean felices. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, de haber perdido sus trabajos, solo les queda su amor. Por eso, después de que los días han acabado con su enfado, solo quiere aprovechar el tiempo y empezar una nueva vida con Kate y hacer que ella, por fin, dejd de sufrir y empiece a disfrutar de la vida con él y con Hayle.

Acaricia su mejilla con sus dedos, mirando sus ojos para luego mirar sus labios. Acerca los suyos a ella, rozándolos y vuelve a mirarla con una sonrisa antes de besarla.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor –susurra sobre su boca cuando se separan, sonriendo.

Kate ríe, feliz, como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía. Ahora, por fin, puede decir que lo tiene todo. Todo lo que quiere en la vida. Beckett enreda sus dedos en el pelo de su novio sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Me he dejado los regalos en el coche, lo siento –se disculpa, haciendo el amago de separarse-. Iré a por ellos y te cantaremos de nuevo el cumpleaños feliz antes de que Hayle acabe con la tarta –dice, mirando como la niña se estaba comiendo el pastel con su dedo índice. Kate ríe sin dejar que se separe de ella.

-Da igual. Sea lo que sea lo que me hayas comprado, da igual -repite-. Tú. Tú eres mi mejor regalo. Tú y Hayle. Poder pasar este día con vosotros. Contigo, así –dice, abrazándose todo lo que puede a él-. Es lo que más me importa. Que me hayas perdonado –dice, dándolo por hecho por la actitud cariñosa de él.

-Te quiero –susurra antes de besarla de nuevo.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Será mejor que se la quitemos o no podrás probar tu tarta de cumpleaños –le dice, separándose de ella y dándole la mano para luego caminar hasta Hayle y cogerla y levantarla por detrás para que dejase de comer, haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa, provocando la risa de Kate. Feliz, por poder disfrutar su cumpleaños con su familia, finalmente.

Beckett mira la estampa que tiene delante de ella: Richard y su hija peleándose porque su pequeña quería seguir comiendo tarta y él la había quitado de su alcance. Además, le ha manchado la cara con un poco de nata, a lo que su hija ha respondido pasando sus manitas por todo su rostro, haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos y realizar una mueca con su boca. La risa de su hija puede escucharse por toda la casa. Sin ninguna duda, esos simples detalles son lo mejor de la vida.

Sabe que, a partir de ahora, todo irá bien. Tienen una charla pendiente, eso sí, pero esta vez no va a cometer los mismos errores. Por fin, su vida dejará de ser un simple desastre para pasar a ser el mejor y más bonito desastre. Y todo por culpa de un tal Richard Castle.

**FIN**


End file.
